The Prince of street
by Jelly-Demon
Summary: Set in a world were tennis has been banned and replaced with a more up beat sport, Streetfighting. Generally Follows the manga. AU EijiXOishi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We own nothing…NOTHING!

Please R&R

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue.

_Friday 13__th__ march, 1982._

_The world was shocked today by the announcement that the sport, Tennis, has been officially banned due to the fall of public interest._

_All schools that had been recently known to have some of the best Tennis school teams in the country were devastated unto the Government put into effect a new piece of legislation allowing a new kind of sport to take to the streets._

_Street fighting._

_There are a few rules—_

The man smirked as he ripped the page that he held in his hands in two. He tossed it expertly over his shoulder and it hit the bin with a satisfying clunk. He scoffed lightly as he walked away, muttering under his breath.

"Yeah…but rules are made to be broken"


	2. 20 Years Later

20 years later…

"Battle won, Seishun Gakuen, 6 fights to 0" A voice rang out over the chosen grounds. The only noise to be heard was the panting breath and groans of pain from the centre of a makeshift ring of people. Slowly cheers rang out and the audience burst into enthusiastic applause.

A figure stood over the heaving form of another, his black hair glistening and his face set in a goofy grin. Blood speckled the sand about them and their clothes were red and damp with sweat. Blood spattered trainers turned from the figure on the ground and began to walk away, one foot dragging over so slightly across the dirt. Another set of trainers, these whiter and cleaner, walked to meet the other. The short boy with closed eyes stopped.

The two figures watched as the fallen boy was picked up from the floor by his teammates, with a mixture of fear and anger on their faces.

"Well that's gonna leave a mark on their ego" grinned the black-haired boy, watching their opponents retreating backs.

"If you have an ego that big it's bound to get bruised sooner or later." Said the smaller boy with a shrug. A stern voice behind them sent them reeling forward.

"Wipe you face" they both turned and a tall boy with dishevelled brown hair threw a towel at them, the black haired boy caught it and wiped it across his face.

"Come Fuji, Momo" and the tall boy began to walk away towards a group of grinning and 'whooping' teammates.

"That right hook was amazing Momo" smiled Fuji.

"Your dunk smash has really come on," said Tezuka in his usual monotone.

Momo laughed bashfully and put another Makizushi piece into his mouth.

They were currently sat at the largest table in Taka's restaurant. Eating, laughing and talking about their overwhelming win. Inui was sitting at his laptop, contemplating and expressing his all knowing wisdom on ways they could improve.

" Fuji, though you and Taka worked well together in Doubles 2, you need to put a bit more faith in the other's strengths. For example, Fuji, believe that Taka isn't going to hit you with his weapon, though he goes mad he does have excellent control. But Taka, you need to understand that Fuji is a silent fighter, you don't have to turn and make sure he's still there every 5 seconds, because he is."

Fuji and Taka both nodded and Taka bowed apologetically to the smaller boy who smiled kindly.

"Eiji and Oishi, I can't really put any faults into your play, like always you came out on top and worked well together, but one small criticism, don't try and pull off formations you have not yet perfected, this can cause problems and you were lucky you pulled it off this time" Said Inui, pushing his glasses up his nose and not taking his eyes from the computer screen. "The Australian formation, though good needs improving, we will work on that" He pointed a finger at Kaido.

"Singles 3 was probably the worst fight." Kaido choked on his drink and turned a soft shade of pink. Momo was laughing loudly but stopped at an annoyed looked from Tezuka. " Though you won, you fought badly and were careless around your opponents, you made many rooky mistakes and I plan to up your training regime, again, I will not dawdle on your faults because I believe you are fully aware of your blunders."

"Now singles, it was very well done but I must remind myself to leave room for mis-calculations, though I generally get it right on rare occasions I mess up, so that is a warning to myself" He nodded his head as if he wasn't even talking to himself. The team looked at him strangely and jumped when he began speaking again.

"Momo, get that ankle checked out" There was a long moment of silence before Eiji spoke up.

"You mean we get this long lecture and all Momo gets is 'get that ankle checked out'? What kind of criticism is that!" Inui looked at him and his glasses flashed dangerously. Oishi put a hand on the small boys shoulder and Eiji shrank back to his knees.

"Gomen, Oishi, Inui" he said sadly.

Tezuka coughed softly and looked to Momo, "I think you should go now, we do not know when the next match will be"

"Hai buchou" Momo rose to his feet unsteadily and grabbed his bags before limping towards the door. He had barely made it out when there was a gagging noise behind him.

Eiji was coughing and flapping his arms and Fuji was smiling, "WATER! WATER!" called Eiji. He downed a pitcher before turning to an amused Fuji. " Who in their right mind eats Wasabi?"

Momo left to the sound of his laughing teammates.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was actually quite fun to write :D but we are very easily amused people **


	3. Meet the prince

Meet the Prince

The sky was dark as rain clouds rolled across the gleaming sun. A boy of twelve stood outside a large building, a plaque on the wall beside him shone in a dull gold, on it read 'Seishun Gakuen'. The boy pulled down the brim of his cap and smirked, his cat like eyes gleaming dangerously as he passed through the gates into the school grounds.

Momo was half asleep as he listened to the teacher drone on and on about something useless. He hated maths and couldn't honestly care what X and Y equalled. He yawned widely and took to staring out the window of his second floor classroom, ignoring the disapproving look from the teacher and Kaido who sat in the seat behind him.

He was about to close his eyes and doze off when a figure came strolling through the school gates. He watched the figure for sometime as it slowly began to get closer to the building. The strangers face was hidden behind a white cap and their clothes were not ones he recognised. A pair of black baggy trousers and a black t-shirt, a chain swung at his thighs and his wrists were encased in black bands.

Realisation dawned on him and he rose to his feet, keeping his eyes on the stranger that had come to a stop outside the training room doors. Momo watched as the boy looked about before opening the door and sliding in.

"Momoshiro, sit down this instant" snapped the teacher, Momo looked at her as if he had never seen her before.

"Sorry, but this is team business" he muttered hurriedly and practically ran from the classroom. The teacher just stood looking shocked before Kaido too rose from to feet and left the classroom. The boy in the green bandana followed the pounding footsteps of his teammate who appeared to be running in the direction of the school entrance.

The boy looked about the room with faint interest. The walls were covered in information, past wins and training schedules. One wall was dedicated entirely to newspaper clippings and he cast a brief eye over some of the headings.

Seigaku heading for the nationals 

_**Seigaku takes the streets by storm**_

"Humph" grunted the boy before another wall caught his eye. Strolling casually over to it he looked carefully at the piece of paper pinned in the centre. In bold letters it read:

Club Tryouts to start Wednesday! All who wish to tryout write your name on the paper below and be sure to turn up at 3 in the outdoor arena.

And below was a long list of people who had already signed their names.

"Thinking of putting your name down eh squirt?" said a voice from behind him. The boy turned calmly to look at the boy who had appeared panting in the doorway.

"Hm" Muttered the younger boy and he began to walk towards the new arrival making as if to leave. A hand shot out and narrowly missed his face if he had not sidestepped out the way.

"How about an early tryout, huh kid?" taunted the black haired boy. They stared at each other for a moment when a hissing noise broke the silence behind them both.

"WAH!" yelped the taller boy and he dived into the room, looking over his shoulder angrily. "Geez Kaido, what the hell was that for?"

"I'll judge," hissed the boy in the bandana and he strode past them both and stood at the far end of the room, frowning at them.

"Made made dane" and the younger boy walked casually towards the centre of the room, dropping his bag as he went, until he was standing with his bare hands clenched and his knees bent.

Momo stood shocked before a grin broke across his face and he too dropped into his familiar fighting stance, his feet shuffling until he was in a more comfortable position. Momo and Kaido shared a look that did not go unnoticed by the boy and Kaido gave small shake of his head before calling.

" One set match! Momo to serve"

The words had barely left his lips before Momo had shot forward and aimed a punch at the boy's stomach. The boy twisted gracefully out the way, bringing his leg up to deliver a roundhouse kick to Momo's upper left thigh. Momo's hands flew down and blocked the attack, gripping the boy's leg he proceeded to turn and bring an elbow round, aiming at the boy's unprotected face. The boy dropped unexpectedly and Momo's own momentum caused him to fall off balance, letting go of the boy's leg as he fell. The boy took immediate advantage and drove his knee into Momo's torso. Though doubled over in pain Momo still managed to kick up with one leg and strike the boy across the face. They both fell apart, heaving and Momo rose shakily to his feet, wincing as he placed his right foot solidly upon the floor.

"Made made dane" said the boy again and he struck a fighting pose, no longer on the defence but the attack. Before he could make a move the Black haired boy yelled out.

"I forfeit!" Momo's arms were raised in the air in surrender and the smaller boy lowered his hands.

"Humph" he said again and walked away, grabbing his belongs as he went. He left the room in silence and shut the door behind him.

"Baka, he could have had you" Hissed Kaido, walking to stand beside Momo.

"He knew," whispered Momo, his eyes downcast. "That's why he went easy on me" Kaido looked at the boy sharply. They both turned to look at the closed door.

"Fshuuuuu"

"I know, scary"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a little harder to write than the others. Ah well. Please read and Review


	4. Select your regulars part 1

Select your Regulars

"Ryoma Echizen?" Asked a tall 9th grader as he leaned against the wall of an empty classroom. The rest of the team were gathered about him, some on desks and others standing close by. Only their captain was sitting quietly at a desk, working on the block division of the coming up ranking matches.

"Yeah, the new 7th grader, apparently he's good. Well, according to Momo" said another who was sitting cross-legged on a desk, his flicky red-hair bouncing as he wobbled from side-to-side.

"Fshuuuuu, for once he's telling the truth" grumbled Kaido looking irritable at having to admit his rival was right for once.

"Hmmmm, but he's only a freshmen, 7th grader's can't take part in the ranking matches until 2nd year, all they can do is practice and clean up after the 8th and 9th graders" commented a boy with flashing glasses, a laptop resting on his knees and his fingers flying over the keys with an experts speed.

"As always Inui, your data never lies" sweat dropped the 9th grader who had pushed off from the wall and gone to stand beside his captain.

"Oishi" smiled Inui, "When has my data ever been wrong?" he asked not taking his eyes from the laptop.

"Well there was that one ti-" The redheaded boy was silenced by a hand that was clapped over his mouth.

"Eiji, now is not the time," grinned Fuji, removing his hand slowly. "But it would be interesting, having a freshmen in the tryouts, neh? What do you think Buchou?"

Tezuka lifted his head from the paper and pen in front of him. He cast his eyes over the rest of the team who were looking at him expectantly.

"Ohayo!" yelled a voice right by his ear; he winced and turned to see three people standing behind him, each grinning from ear to ear.

"You're Ryoma Echizen aren't you? We're in your class," grinned the tallest boy, "My names Katsuo"

"And I'm Kachiro" smiled the smallest with a bowl haircut.

"Horio at your service, 2 years of fighting experience and a future regular" cried the boy who had yelled in his ear. Horio stuck out a hand and Ryoma looked at it indifferently.

"Right" he mumbled and walked around them, heading out of his classroom and down the hallway. He arrived at the entrance hall and found it crowded with people, all fighting to see something that was pinned to the notice board. He fought his way through but someone caught hold of the back of his shirt and he was pulled towards the front of the mob.

"LOOK! LOOK! You made it into the tryouts!" spoke Horio excitedly, still gripping hold of a struggling Ryoma, who's face had started turning blue.

"Horio-kun, you're strangling him" cried Katsuo desperately. Horio quickly let go but began to jump up and down on the spot causing people to back away from him.

"Just imagine, a 7th grader as a regular, wouldn't that be awesome!" he began to punch the air in a sort of victory dance.

"Made made dane," he waved his hand, "Ja ne" and he fought his way back out of the crowd and out of the door into the fresh outdoors.

"Echizen Ryoma" he looked up and saw the black-haired boy he had fought the day before. "Takeshi Momoshiro, 8th grade regular, don't think I'll go easy on you this time" Grinned Momo.

"Sure" murmured Ryoma as he walked passed Momo, "How's your ankle?" he called over his shoulder.

Momo broke into an even wider grin.

"Scary"

_4 hours later…_

_Block C_

"5 points to 3, Fuji to serve." A voice rang out over the cheering on-lookers. Fuji bought his sleeve to his mouth and wiped away the blood that had formed there, his other hand gripped tightly around a lead pipe. He and Taka stared at each other, Taka's face bruised and swollen but his eyes looked determined, his hand convulsed around the Kendo stick that he held in his right hand. Fuji's feet shuffled round in the dirt before he threw himself bodily at Taka, swinging the pipe as he went. Taka ducked and backed away, the lead pipe just catching the sleeve of his black t-shirt, snagging the cloth and scratching the skin yet he paid little attention to the pain.

Fuji quickly swept the hair from his eyes and cast aside the lead pipe, bringing his hands up he sent a quick series of Jabs into Taka's direction, Taka dropped the kendo stick and raised his arms above his head in an attempt to defend himself. A sharp jab to his side distracted Taka long enough for Fuji to seize an opening, with lightening fast reactions Fuji bought the palm of his hand into Taka's un-protected nose. There was a sickening crunch and Taka fell to the floor, his hands instantly rushing up to his nose in an attempt to steady the blood flow.

"6 points to 3, Game and Match won by Fuji" There were cheers all round as Fuji pulled Taka to his feet.

"Sorry mate" Fuji said with a smile and Fuji was sure he saw Taka try to smirk but his nose and mouth were covered in blood. The official of the match came running over, closely followed by a student carrying a first aid kit.

"Don't forget to register your score, Fuji-sempai." The official said as he cast a quick look over to Taka who was now holding a cloth to his obviously broken nose.

"Hai" Fuji said and walked over to the table currently occupied by Oishi

Block B… 

"Looks like Fuji won" Said Eiji as he and Momo watched a bloody Taka walk past them, giving them a thumb up as he went. Momo waved nervously and let out a low whistle under his breath.

"Ouch…that's gonna hurt in the morning"

"You two ready?" Said a voice behind them, they turned and saw the umpire staring at them, indicating to the arena. Momo turned to Eiji.

"Let's get this over with."

They walked into the arena and took up their places on opposite sides, facing each other. Momo bent his knees slightly and lifted his arms, flexing his fingers into fists, his eyes narrowed and he forgot all the noise that was about him. He glanced at Eiji who was casually standing about, pulling on his black leather gloves.

"6 point match, Momo to serve…BEGIN!" The officials voice sounded and Momo had already shot forward, his right arm drawn behind his head as he prepared to bring it down on his opponent with great force.

"Typical Momo" Said a voice form the crowd. "React first and think later, relying on sheer force alone to get the job done"

Eiji narrowed his eyes and waited for the perfect moment, Momo swung his arm at Eiji who pushed him self into a backwards handspring.

Landing lightly he quickly rammed his shoulder into Momo's gut, sending the taller boy crashing to the floor but Momo quickly recovered and sprang back to his feet, bringing his foot round and sweeping Eiji's feet from under him. Eiji stumbled forward and was about the hit the floor before placing all the pressure in his hands and using the momentum to cartwheel back to his feet.

The audience cheered. "Eiji seems his normal acrobatic self" Said Fuji who had come to watch the match, a towel hanging over his shoulders and a drinks bottle in his hand.

"Momo-Sempai kicks ass!" Screamed a group of guys to Fuji's left

"Eiji-Sempai is so cool!" Sighed a group of girls to Fuji's right. Fuji smiled and walked away as the girls to his right covered their eyes and the boys released a low 'oohh that's gotta hurt', Fuji chuckled and walked away.

Meanwhile in Block D… 

"It's the freshmen versus the Regular!" Screamed Horio, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Do you think he has a chance?" Katsuo asked nervously, watching Horio with an uneasy. Horio stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah!" Horio yelled as he punched the air.

"But-but the tape…" Stuttered Kachiro, a hand cam down on his shoulder and he shrieked, jumping behind Katsuo. Fuji stood there grinning.

"Fuji-Sempai! How did your match go? Did you win?" Asked Horio, running up to his Sempai.

"Hai, but I feel bad about breaking Taka's nose." He said, the smile on his face broadening somewhat. The three boys backed away slightly.

"Sempai" They stammered. A voice from nowhere spoke out and the three boys screamed and hid behind their Sempai.

"You know Fuji, you shouldn't smile when you say something like that." Fuji looked down to see Inui sitting on the floor, his laptop balancing on his knees.

"Ah, Inui. I didn't see you down there… what are you doing?" Fuji asked, not taking is eyes off him. Inui smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"Data" He said simply.

"BEGIN!" the announcers voice shouted making them all jump; they turned and focused their attention on the match.

Kaido's leg connected with the side of Ryoma's chest, sending the 7th grader hurtling to the floor. Ryoma got back to his feet quickly just in time to avoid being hit in the face by Kaido's fist, Ryoma bought his own up to meet it and they collided with a crack, the force pushing both hands back but soon they were on the attack again. Ryoma bought his left elbow up and it connected with the side of Kaido's face but to Ryoma's surprise Kaido grabbed his arm and bought the younger boy straight over his shoulder.

Ryoma got to his feet and brushed the dirt from his jeans, not taking his eyes off of Kaido, who had re-struck his fighting pose and was returning Ryoma's glare. Ryoma bent down and picked up his cap that had fallen off when Kaido threw him over his shoulder. He placed his right foot forward and waited for an opening to strike. Kaido charged at him, his eyes set on Ryoma's face. Ryoma ducked at the right second and rammed his shoulder into Kaido's jaw. Kaido staggered backwards, his lip split and the blood rolling down his chin. Ryoma smirked as he straightened up.

"Not bad" Kaido taunted as he licked the blood off his chin and spat it onto the floor. Ryoma cracked his knuckles and readied himself once more, this time he was on the attack and he sprinted at Kaido. Kaido simply moved to the side, meaning that Ryoma would have to quickly skid and change direction but Kaido had counted on this.

Kaido shifted the weight from his left foot to his right, his right foot left the ground and Kaido aimed a roundhouse kick at Ryoma's stomach, the force caused Ryoma to double over in pain, Kaido dropped his knee and landed a punch into the boys shoulder. Ryoma hit the floor and laid there for a moment, both his arms wrapped around his chest and his face twisted in pain.

"Looks like the viper is finally on the attack." Inui said, his fingers moving over the keypad quickly. The freshmen trio looked at him curiously and Inui proceeded to push his glasses further up his nose.

"Kaoru Kaido, 8th grade, nicknamed the Viper. Special move 'The Snake' which involves the rotation of the body allowing the user to put more momentum into his kicks causing his opponent to be winded and thrown off balance…anything else?" Inui stopped and looked at the freshmen and Fuji.

"No…we're good Inui-Sempai." Horio said, a little taken back by the avalanche of information.

"Hoi hoi, luck-y, it's not over yet" Said Momo limping up to them. He waved slightly. "Yo"

"Momo-sempai" chorused the trio, bowing low as he came to stand beside them.

"Call me Momo, sempai makes me sound old" grumbled Momo, raising an arm and wincing at the pain.

"Eiji won then?" said Fuji bluntly with a smile.

"How did you guess?" said Momo surprised, eyeing Fuji suspiciously.

"Ie Data" Said Inui's voice.

"AGH!" screamed Momo and he leapt sideways and crying out in pain again.

" Point to Kaido, 3 points to 1, Echizen to serve" called the umpires voice from amongst the crowd of people. Their attention was brought back to the two fighting students.

Both looked at each other, Ryoma breathing heavily and clutching his stomach and Kaido doubled over in exhaustion with his hands on his knees, not even looking at Ryoma. With a deep breath Ryoma lunged at Kaido. Kaido straightened quickly and moved backwards in an attempt to avoid Ryoma's punch and something clicked in Echizen's mind.

"Neh, you don't like to bend your knees much," sneered Ryoma and with a quick kick to the back of Kaido's leg, where the lower leg and upper leg joined, Ryoma sent Kaido crashing to his knees. Ryoma shot out a hand and grabbed what he could of Kaido's bandana, pulling the elder boys neck back with it. With one swift motion Ryoma brought his knee round and delivered a gut-churning smack to Kaido's face.

"Echizen's point, 3 points to 2, Echizen to serve" And they ran for each other again.

"Ie data, Echizen is faster than we thought" murmured Inui, his fingers clacking over the key pad. Horio looked at him.

"I don't get it, what's he done?"

"He just tamed the viper" laughed Momo, watching the combatants with renewed interest.

"He did?" asked Kachiro quizzically.

"Yup, Kaido has been caught in his own trap, basically, there is one weakness to the snake, which is that it puts great strain on the users knees, meaning that Kaido has to play the match with very little knee usage if he can help it. Echizen has figured this out and by making Kaido bend his knees in a way they should not be bent; he is limiting Kaido's ability to use the snake." Stated Fuji. The trio and Momo were looking at him and nodding their understanding. Inui's glasses flashed and he began to mumble under his breath.

"You played a wonderful match Eiji," said a soft voice, Momo spared a glance over his shoulder and saw Eiji and Oishi walking their way, Eiji's arm appeared to be bandaged and he kept it close to his body, a trickle of blood still ran down his lips.

"Nya, Arigato Oishi" smiled Eiji happily.

"No proble-" Oishi stopped and looked down at the thing he had just walked into. He came face to face with an annoyed looking Inui.

"Agh! Inui, what are you doing on the floor?" Asked Oishi looking confused.

"It's easier to collect data from down here"

"…" Oishi just nodded understandingly before turning to the others. "So who's winning?"

"Game and match! Won by Echizen, 6 points to 3"

"That's who's winning." Said Momo looking a little shocked.

"Ie Data" and Inui rose from the floor and walked away, typing one handed.

"Creepy, glad I don't have to play that" and the others nodded, as cheers rose from the arena and Kaido limped past a sour expression on his face.

"Hey Mamushi" called Momo, all he got was a hiss and …

"I'm not losing my spot"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MY GOD THAT WAS HARD:P this took 7 pages and at least 2 or 3 hours to write plus 2 bottles of doctor pepper. We are proud proud people.

**R&R**


	5. Select your regulars part 2

Select your regulars (part 2)

Ryoma Echizen had won his match against a regular and the word spread through the crowds like wild fire. Kaido had lost and Ryoma was going on to play Sadaharu Inui, the data man.

Block A … 

Tezuka stared emotionlessly at the heaving form of Oishi, who was lying on the floor panting. A bruise developing around his right eye and he was clutching his stomach tightly.

"6 points to 1. Game and Match Tezuka" The announcer called and was soon drowned out by the screams of the onlookers. Tezuka offered a hand to Oishi, who had a large rip in his shirt, and Oishi grabbed it. Hoisting Oishi back to his feet Tezuka gave it a little shake.

"Good game Oishi, your moon volley's have certainly improved" Before Oishi could answer there was a shuffle of feet and Eiji was standing there with Taka and Fuji.

"Nya! You did your best Oishi," cried Eiji who flung his arms around Oishi's neck.

"Than - k you – Ei – ji but you're st – rangling me" gasped Oishi who didn't have the heart to push him off.

"Gomen" mumbled Eiji as he stepped back.

"That was a wonderful game buchou, and you didn't even go all out" congratulated Fuji. Tezuka looked at them as he drank from his sports flask. He wiped his mouth and turned away, heading back towards the score-registering table, currently occupied with Kaido and his sour aura.

"Don't you all have matches to go to?" said the stoic captain as he strolled away.

"Hai buchou!" and they scattered in various directions. Eiji and Oishi laughing as they made their way to the student medic who greeted them in a flustered manner.

"Inui's and the freshmen's match is coming up soon" mused Taka who's nose was swollen an purple.

"Hmmm" said Fuji with a sly smile. Taka grinned nervously and they began to walk to Block D where a large crowd appeared to have already congregated.

Block D … 

"You look scary," muttered Ryoma, craning his neck so as to look into the towering 9th graders face.

"Saa," replied Inui, his eyes hidden behind his glasses. "Ryoma Echizen, 151 Cm tall, birthday 24th of December, aged 12, blood type O, special move: the twist serve, son of Nanji – "

"Whatever" cut in Ryoma as he walked away. There was an awkward silence where Inui appeared to still be staring at the spot Ryoma had just vacated. The umpire coughed nervously and Inui snapped his head to look at the man.

"Y-you ready?"

"Inui didn't answer but turned on the spot and walked to his starting position. He gave a curt nod and lowered himself into a defensive stance.

"One set match. Ryoma to serve"

There were screams all round as Ryoma flexed his fingers before shooting forward with an unexpected lunge.

However, to Ryoma's surprise, Inui sidestepped easily and swung his arm in a lazy punch. Ryoma, recovering, ducked and brought his leg round, aiming for Sadaharu's knees. But he was once again thrown off balance when Inui's arm grabbed his leg and twisted, causing Ryoma's entire body to spin. He landed on his back feeling dizzy and a sharp pain through his stomach caused him to cough blood.

"97 percent chance you weren't going to use your twist serve. 80 percent chance you would try and catch me off guard. 72 percent chance you would kick me if I tried to punch you"

Ryoma blinked from his position on the floor as Inui carried on blurting out percentages, He rose to his feet just as the umpire called out.

"Sadaharu win. 1 point to 0, Echizen to serve"

Ryoma shook his head and looked at Inui with a smirk.

"Twist serve neh?" said Ryoma coolly and he ran at Inui pulling back his right arm and releasing it in a vicious slice towards Inui's face. The boy with glasses leant backwards easily but with one smooth motion, Ryoma brought his left fist up within the shadow of his right arm. He smacked Inui in the jaw and the 9th grader reeled backwards.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Twist serve?" asked Katsuo.

"Ah, he finally shows his true colours" exclaimed a raspy woman's voice.

"Coach" chorused the regulars who had shown up to watch the all important match.

"You all look pathetic," stated Ryuzaki-sensei, eyeing them accusingly. Taka had a hand to his nose, Oishi held a pack of ice to his swollen eye and Kaido was gripping his stomach, yet his dark eyes never strayed from the fight. Fuji and Momo simply smiled.

"Sensei, what is the twist serve?" asked Kachiro timidly. He shrank away slightly when Ryuzaki turned to look at him but laughed nervously when she began to laugh.

"The twist serve is a basic yet complex move. Put simply it's a fake with your weakest arm, in this case, Ryoma's weak arm is his right, so he swings with his right. This is a simple ploy to throw his opponent off guard while he brings his left hand underneath the right with an upper cut. It's hard to pull off even for a professional." She nodded as she spoke, watching the game intensely.

"You sound like Inui, Ryuzaki-sensei" said Fuji cheerfully. He continued to smile, seemingly oblivious to the angry glare burning into the side of his head.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I … hate … this … game," panted Ryoma darkly as he found himself on the floor for the umpteenth time.

"Inui's point. 4 points to 1. Sadaharu to serve."

"That's it. I think I've got it down," mumbled Ryoma, he cracked his neck before starting to jump lightly on the spot. There was a buzzing through the onlookers and even Inui looked surprised.

"Saa … you going to serve?" called Ryoma into the silence.

Inui moved forwards quickly and raised his knee, aiming for Ryoma's stomach, who jumped sideways swiftly and struck forwards, aiming for Inui's face. Inui brought a hand up to protect himself only to have a foot instead of a fist connect with his torso. He doubled over making a grab for Ryoma's shirt but the younger boy had already darted out of the elder boys reach.

"Wrong" said Ryoma tipping his cap.

"Echizen point, 4 points to 2, Ryoma to serve"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"He … he just … data … fighting?" stammered Momo looking shocked.

"Data fighting?" asked Kachiro and Katsuo.

"My, you are ignorant aren't you?" smiled Fuji, patting the two on the head. "Data fighting is a particular form of fighting adapted by the user. Very few people can use this form of fighting but Sadaharu is one of the best. That laptop of his is probably any street fighters worst enemy. On it is about every piece of information about anyone you can think of. He uses it to calculate your every move and every possible move you could make. It's practically impossible to beat … but Echizen … " He trailed off looking impressed.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the split step" mused Ryuzaki sensei, smiling at some fond memory that only she remembered.

"So that's what it is!" called Horio excitedly, looking to Fuji for conformation.

"You know it Horio?" asked Katsuo looking interested.

"Yeah, it's simple," boasted Horio, puffing out his chest with pride, " It's one of the fundamental skills in street fighting. By hopping up and down and landing on your toes it gives you an advantage of being half a step ahead of the opponent."

"That would be true, but that's only if you land on BOTH feet" said Ryuzaki pointing to Ryoma's feet. To their astonishment, Ryoma landed on only one foot before bouncing out of Inui's reach again. "This means that Ryoma is a full step ahead of Inui, making Sadaharu's data unpredictable and unreliable."

"Echizen point. Game and match to Echizen Ryoma. 7 games to 5"

Nothing could be heard over the screams that filled the air. Echizen Ryoma had just secured his place as a regular.

"Good game" said Ryoma, offering his hand to Inui, who ignored it and walked away mumbling.

"Still room for more data"

Ryoma watched him carefully. "I never want to play you again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Game and match. 6 points to 3. Kaido wins" the announcers voice called out over the silence, the only sound that could be heard was the panting of breath. Kaido glared down at Inui, wiping the blood and sweat from his face with his bandana. He glared at Inui for a moment before turning and leaving a stunned Inui on his knees.

Inui slowly raised his hand to his face and ran it gently across his cheek and his fingers came away caked in blood from the deep gash that resided there. He used his other hand rooted around in the dirt until his fingers touched the object that had delivered the cut. He raised his glasses to his eye line, a piece in each hand. They had been snapped clean in two.

Inui just stared at his foggy reflection in the cracked and dirty lenses, ignoring the student medic that was yelling in his ear about the bleeding.

There was a 100 percent chance he had just lost his place as a regular.

The next day … 

"Gather" called Tezuka sternly at the students all crammed inside the training room.

"When we call your name step forward to claim your regular jacket" commanded Tezuka, and Oishi came to stand beside him, a box sat at his feet.

"Oishi and Myself"

Oishi bent down and extracted two blue and white jerseys. He handed one to Tezuka before proceeding to whip off the packaging and throw it around his shoulders.

"Fuji"

"Taka"

"Eiji"

"Kaido"

"Momo"

As their names were called, they each moved forwards to collect their jersey. There was an awkward pause before the last name was called.

"Echizen"

The freshmen stepped forward and lazily took the package offered to him.

"Well done to our new regulars, let's work hard and reach the top" Yelled Oishi, pumping his fist into the air. They all copied him and yelled:

"SEIGAKU! FIGHT-O!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's another chapter finished and we can get into the story :P If you have any complaints about how some of the moves are done don't hesitate to contact. Hope you enjoyed it R&R


	6. Let the training begin

Let the training begin.

"You call that a drill shot?" Bellowed Ryuzaki-sensei, snatching up a kendo stick and pointing at one of the students. "Put more swing into it" and she proceeded to swing it violently.

"S-sensei" Stammered most of the pupils and the old women stopped, still looking highly pleased with herself.

"Looks like the old hag turned up today." Laughed Momo as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Everybody fall in line" Commanded Tezuka from the back of the room. There was a thumping and pounding as the students scurried to obey. In front were the 8 regulars, only an old familiar face was missing from the crowd of people.

"Let's aim for the top. There are some good teams out there. Every school has been improving so let's show them what we can do!" Called Ryuzaki-sensei, clapping her hands to indicate that she was finished.

"Hang on a second regulars" She added as they began to turn away, "I've asked someone to help over look your training, so do exactly what he says"

The regulars looked at each other before a clattering made them all turn to the now open door.

There stood Inui, in a casual green tracksuit, and in his arms he held a box of weights and coloured bands.

"Yo"

"Sadaharu?" yelled the regulars as Inui walked towards them.

"To be able to fight for longer periods of time, we have to first strengthen your arm and leg muscles. This will also strengthen your backs. Each ankle and wrist weight holds 250g lead bars, that's 2 kilos combined." The regulars wrapped the weights about their wrists and ankles. Momo flexed his wrists while Ryoma bounced up and down grasping a feel for the added weights.

"The bands are for sharpening your reflex's and special awareness. Each punch bag has a different coloured band around it" Explained Inui as he fixed a green, red and blue band around the top of 3 punch bags that were hanging from the ceiling in a triangular shape. "I will call out a colour and the person standing in the centre of the punch bags must punch or kick the designated colour. Those who fail, I will have a special punishment for you" His glasses flashed as they always did when he did something the regulars were not happy with.

"First, Eiji." And Eiji bounded forwards looking excited and he took up his position. His eyes began darting about to grow accustomed to where each colour hung, a sharp whistle broke into his thoughts.

"Begin! Red!"

----------

"Wow, Eiji-sempai's amazing." Exclaimed Kachiro as he watched Eiji deliver punch after perfect punch.

"No ones eyes can match Eiji's, the moment a colour is called his eyes can instantly see the colour and his body reacts" Explained Oishi, a hint of pride in his voice. " No-one comes close to Eiji when it comes to hand-eye co-ordination."

"Ryoma, your turn" Ryoma walked away from the group and Inui began the exercise again.

There was a silence as Ryoma proceeded to pull off nearly the exact same speed and accuracy as the acrobatic genius.

----------

"You guys moved better then I expected, even with the added weight."

No one answered him, all he got were the groans and some well-chosen words form the regulars who were lying exhausted on the training mats.

"Eiji, you have a tendency to shift your balance upon impact, your hits will be more stable and powerful if you strengthen your triceps." Said Inui, his laptop now balanced in one hand.

"Shuichiro and Kaoru, your lunges are weak, Takashi and Shusuke, same for you but its more the placement of your feet rather then a lunge. You all need to strengthen your quadriceps"

"Our what?" Said Taka and Oishi together, both looking baffled.

"Momo, if you attack with at least 70 of your strength you are more likely to hit more accurately and cause just enough damage to follow through with another attack." Inui said to Momo, ignoring the looks of confusion forming on the regulars faces, the occasional murmur of 'what's a quadriceps?' Momo gave Inui a thumb up from his position on the floor.

"And Kunimitsu, you need to be more flexible, loosen up, learn to smile." Said Inui with a straight face but his glasses flashed and his cheeks flinched.

"And Ryoma. Two of these a day" Commanded the data man, throwing to small bottles of milk at the 7th grader.

"Ten days of drinking milk isn't going to do mu-" Ryoma was cut off by a collective chorus of…

"Drink it!"

"If Sadaharu says so, it has to be right." Indicated Tezuka, glaring ever so slightly at the comment that Inui had made a moment ago.

"A-ano, g-gomen but c-can I speak to R-Ryuzaki-sensei?" asked a soft voice from behind them. They all turned to see a girl about Ryoma's age with long plaited hair and large chocolate eyes. She was fiddling with the hem of her school skirt and her cheeks were a soft pink.

"Ah, Sakuno" Ryuzaki-sensei turned away from the stuttering girl to look at the regulars. "Inui, add a few more bars to the weights while I am gone while I talk with my grand-daughter" she detached herself from the group and went with the shy girl to a quiet corner where they began to converse.

"Didn't know she had a grand-daughter" declared Momo, watching the two carefully.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, height 151cm, age 12, birthday 14th January, lives with her grand-mother. I know little else, ie data." Grumbled Inui, his attention focusing solely on his laptop screen.

----------

"Obaa-chan" said Sakuno calmly, her persona changing drastically.

"You know they don't bite, you don't bite, you don't have to be so timid about them." Stated Ryuzaki-sensei eyeing her grand-daughter with an amused smile.

"Gomen" Blushed the young girl. Her grand-mother laughed and patted her on the head.

"So, when?, where? And who?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

"2 days from now, the abandoned warehouse on the corner of trendel grove and who…"she shrugged, "I have no clue, the name on the sheet was censored, I tried but they wouldn't give me anything else" Sakuno pulled a brown envelope from her bag and handed it to her grand-mother. "I'll see you at 5." She turned around and stopped as a weight went flying across her line of vision.

It had appeared that Inui had said something because the regulars were, at that moment, grabbing everything and anything and hurling it at the data genius.

"Ah, leaving so soon?" questioned Momo, walking over to Sakuno, a manic grin on his face and a dung bell in each hand. Sakuno's face widened and she fled from the room looking terrified.

"What? What did I do?" Yelled Momo as he waved the dung bells above his head.

"Momo"

"Hai Buchou?"

"20 laps"

**We are sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter. We have been busy with results (this means we drowned our sorrows…in ice-cream) so we are making it up to you by posting 2 or 3 chapters in one go. So one down.**


	7. A break

A break

"Alright boys, get some rest, we have a match tomorrow against an unknown team and we are going to win, you hear me?" growled Ryuzaki-sensei giving them all a look that seemed to say 'or else I will break your legs'.

"Hai coach! Seigaku, Fight-O!" chorused the regulars hurriedly bowing and punching a fist into the air.

"Now…we eat!" Cheered Momo, dragging Ryoma in a headlock and marching out the door, the others laughing and following the two out of the changing room.

-------------

"Yeah, I'll have 5 hamburgers, 6 fries, 3 milkshakes, 2 banana splits and a diet coke." Requested Momo, looking thoughtful, "and what do you guys want?"

"Single handedly keeping the business running are we Momo?" Laughed Oishi as he watched the black haired boy struggle.

"None of that is very healthy for you" murmured Taka, agitatedly.

"Hey! I got a 'diet' coke, that's gotta be healthy…right?" whined Momo.

"Well, at least he's not the only one, you've got competition Momo" Laughed Eiji as Ryoma turned from the counter with his tray just as full as Momo's.

"I got discount," Said the freshmen bluntly, looking at them somewhat curiously.

"Ah, that'll be Eiji's discount" said Oishi, placing his order and offering the cashier a friendly greeting.

"You work here?" Said Ryoma a hint of surprise in his voice yet his face remained impassive.

"Hai" said Eiji gleefully, flashing the girl behind the counter an angelic smile and placing his order.

By the time they had reached an empty table, Momo had already eaten 3 of his fries and 2 hamburgers.

"I think I'll invite Tezuka," declared Inui, whipping out his mobile phone and pressing speed dial, the others stared at him with amused expressions as he waited for Tezuka to pick up.

"Ah, Buchou, do you want to-" All the regulars could hear the sudden click and the beep of the dialling tone.

"He hung up" said Inui in a monotone, the other stifling their urges to laugh out loud.

"What do you think the order will be tomorrow?" asked Taka, sipping his drink through a straw.

"Well obviously number one singles will be Kunimitsu, he is the captain after all, singles two will most likely be Shusuke, and obviously doubles one will be Eiji and Oishi. After all, they went to the nationals." Reflected Momo thoughtfully, "Which leaves taka, Kaido, myself and Ryoma."

"Number three singles is good for me" said Momo and Ryoma together. They glared at each other before Kaido broke in.

"Fshuuuuu, what makes you think you're even gonna fight?" remarked Kaido, glowering at Momo and flicking a chip at his rivals face.

"Doubles isn't for me" stated Momo, folding his arms and absent mindedly eating the chip that had been thrown at him.

"You wouldn't last five minutes," said Eiji, passing Oishi the salt without even looking at him.

"So could!" mumbled Momo grabbing his milkshake and gulping it down. He gave a choking noise and sprayed it back out over Ryoma's face.

" I could play doubles better than you," stated Ryoma, wiping off the strawberry milkshake pouring down his face.

"I would say you as equally bad as each other" offered Oishi, passing Eiji his unfinished packet of chips.

"I'm better than him" declared Momo and Ryoma together, they glared at each other and Eiji laughed.

"Proof that you two could never play doubles together"

"I bet you we could" smirked Momo leaning forward and looking mischievously at Eiji and Oishi, " how much do you bet?"

" Maybe it's not how much but what? If we win by more you both have to pay for the celebration party at Taka's… all of it, same rules apply if you win by more points" challenged Oishi, extending his hand to Momo who took it.

"That was like making a deal with the devil" said Kaido.

"Momo?" said Ryoma. They all looked at him and found Ryoma to be glaring daggers at Momo. " Who said I would agree to play doubles with you?"

"Too late now Ochibi" smiled Eiji giving Oishi a high five.

"Ah…s-sempai tachi" said a soft voice by their table. They all looked to see Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. "Um…the team you're planning tomorrow…. I only just…I mean I couldn't…it's…"

"Get on with it" snapped Ryoma, not taking his eyes off his examination of the tabletop.

"It's Gyokurin junior high" she said quickly, snapping to attention.

"Arigato Sakuno-chan" Said Fuji kindly, smiling at the shy girl who flushed a deep pink.

Suddenly Eiji was calling a warning and the window by their table shattered. The rock went skidding across their table, sending food flying and glass exploded over them. There were screams from the other tables, the regulars only having time to cover their faces with their arms and Fuji to drag Sakuno to the floor.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before they lowered their arms.

"Hoi, everyone ok?" Asked Momo, clutching his arm where blood was trickling through his fingers.

"Hai" replied Oishi as he dusted bits of glass out of Eiji's hair.

"I think so" sighed Taka as he gave himself a little shake. Kaido hissed as he touched a finger to a small cut on his forehead.

"Made made dane" grumbled Ryoma, glaring through the hole in the large window.

"Sakuno? Daijbou?" Whispered Fuji looking at the shaking shoulders of the young girl.

"H-hai sempai, I'm-I'm going to g-g-go t-tell obaa-chan"" she hiccupped, struggling to her feet before fleeing through the crowd of worried watchers.

"Hello Tezuka? We were just attacked at the – " Inui's voice stopped from somewhere under the table, his black hair appeared before them and the regulars stared. Inui looked at them before holding up his phone.

"He hung up again."

---------------------------

"According to Doubles for dummies, the fundamental number 1 rule is that … you know what … stuff it, here's what we'll do – " said Momo clearing his throat.

"Who put you in charge?" interrupted Ryoma looking at Momo from over the top of his can of Ponta.

"Shut up and listen" snapped Momo, "anyway ... What we'll do is …"

"No, how about you listen to me, we can easily … "

"I'm smarter than you and older meaning I am wiser, now we …"

"Sempai I'm acing all my test I think I'm smarter"

"No, you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No, you're not"

"Yes, I am"

" … We're doomed"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is the beginning of the tournament cheers with waving flags and trumpets and whistles this was really just a bit of plot development as we had to cut the street thing … it'll make sense in later chapters WE SWEAR! … 2 down :P unknown to go. Don't say we never give you things


	8. Real men play doubles

Real men play doubles

District Preliminaries – Seigaku vs. Gyokurin

"I hate the wait," said Shimizu as he strode back and forth in front of the rest of Gyokurin.

"You're so impatient Shimizu," said their captain, Nakano, picking at a loose thread on his jersey.

"Ah come on! They went to the nationals! I'm freaking out here!" cried Shimizu throwing his arms in the air.

"Calm down, we're good, we at least stand a chance" Kageyama laughed, clapping his hand on his double partners shoulder.

"Please god, don't give me the golden pair, anything but them, two complete idiots will do me just fine, just not the golden pair" sobbed Shimizu raising his hands to the ceiling of the abandoned warehouse. Surrounding onlookers looked at him strangly and the captain pulled Shimizu to the floor.

"shut up will you, act confident, we can do this, look at Izumi and Fukawa, they're not freaking out, just chill" indicated Nakano, jerking a head at the two doubles players that were stood with their backs leaning against the warehouse wall.

There was a bang and the noise echoed about the large expanse of space causing Shimizu to let out a sqeek.

"You didn't need to slam it that hard Kaido" said a sarcastic voice from the doorway.

"Fshuuuu, shut up" hissed another voice and a large group of people trapsed into the building. Nine of them dressed in the official regular jackets of seishun gakuen.

"They're here" whispered Nakano, looking at the boy who was leading the entourage. The boys face was set in a stern expression and he held himself high as he passed the clipboard over to the man sitting behind the makeshift reception desk.

" I'd like to register the eight regulars of seishun academy junior high school" said the captain gruffly.

"eep, Kunimitsu" squealed Shimizu, grabbing his doubles partner and hiding behind him.

"You're useless" said Nakano rising to his feet and walking towards Seigaku's team captain. He offered him a hand. "Kunimitsu, good luck to you and your team"

Kunimitsu took the offered hand and shook it, "the same to you Nakano," he turned to the team. "Warm up, the fight begins in five minutes"

----------------------------------

"So who is Gyokurin? I've never heard of them." Asked Horio as he held the punch bag to his stomach.

"They are not all that well known but they have some good doubles players, it's Izumi and Fukawa you should look out for, they've played together for three years now." Answered Inui, tapping absentmindedly on the top of his closed laptop.

"We can take them" said Momo forcefully as he delivered a punch to the bag Horio was holding, causing the little freshmen to stumble backwards a few centimetres. "Sorry"

"Don't … worry … sempai" said Horio breathlessly.

"Momo, I don't think you and Ryoma should have applied to play doubles, let me and Fuji do it" Said Taka worriedly, as he watched Momo warming up.

" Too late now, and we can do it just fine" declared Momo, walking away towards the corner dedicated to their equipment and belongings.

" Do you really think they can do this?" asked Katsuo to Kachiro, they watched as Oishi turned to Eiji who passed him the towel without a word, apparently looking for something.

"Eiji" the small boy looked to Oishi who passed him the water bottle.

"They're perfectly in sync, no wonder they're known as the golden pair" cheered Kachiro, " We may actually win this …" they both turned to see Momo and Ryoma not far off.

"Ryoma could you grab that for me" said Momo distractedly.

"What's 'that'?" Ryoma answered back.

"The towel underneath your butt!"

"… Or maybe not" sighed Katsuo

---------------------------------------------

"Number 2 doubles, Seishun: Takeshi Momoshiro, Ryoma Echizen pair. Gyokurin: Izumi and Fukawa pair." Called the announcer to the teams as they lined up facing one another. There was a small round of applause. "The team that wins three out of five fights will advance, since this is Seishun's Academy's first round even if it's decided early all five fights will be fought. All fights will consist of one set."

"You guys have never played doubles before, It's so obvious" sneered Izumi as he shook Momo's hand. Fukawa smirked as he clasped Ryoma's hand. The two seigaku regulars looked at them darkly before turning away. "If it were singles I'm sure you'd win"

"Yeah, most likely …" said Ryoma, tipping his cap.

"You wha-" snarled Izumi, glaring at the back of Ryoma's head.

" … But it seems twice more fun to beat you guys at your own game" laughed Momo.

"Don't think doubles can be taken lightly. From what we've seen you have no teamwork what so ever. This will be our easy win," shouted Izumi, walking to his starting spot and dropping into a fighting stance.

"Whatever, all right Ryoma, remember "A-Un". Inhale, exhale?" declared Momo, thumping Echizen on the back.

"You're on," mumbled Ryoma.

----------------------------

"A-Un?"

"What's that? Ever heard of that Sadaharu?" questioned Eiji, hoping up and down next to the data man.

"No" was the simple reply.

" First set match! Gyokurin's serve"

-------------------------------------

"I'll make you regret getting out of bed this morning!" yelled Izumi running towards Momo, sneering as Fukawa dashed at Ryoma.

"Don't screw up, Ryoma"

"Right back at ya!" Said Ryoma as he lowered his body, preparing for the attack that didn't come, as Fukawa changed his course and headed straight for Momo instead, who was exchanging blow for blow with Izumi and was too distracted to see the other boy approach him from the behind. Momo turned as he dodged yet another strike from Izumi but his face connected with Fukawa's fist, sending the 8th grader staggering back into Izumi who kneed him in the spine. Momo's knee's buckled but he stayed standing.

" A-" Cried Momo as he regained his balance, Izumi and Fukawa looked at him for a moment, confused at the strange noise he had just made when Fukawa went hurtling backwards and a cry of "Un-" filled the air. Izumi looked behind him to see Ryoma grabbing Fukawa by the collar and punching him straight in the face. Izumi turned his focus back to Momo who kneed him in the gut.

"15 love" Called the announcers voice over the sudden cheers. The two Gyokurin doubles players got shakily back to their feet, Fukawa wiping the blood from his mouth and Izumi holding his stomach. They looked over at their Seigaku opponents, who had already prepared themselves for the next attack. Izumi and Fukawa nodded at each other before beginning the attack again; this time they focused their strikes on Ryoma who quickly leapt from foot to foot in an attempt to avoid them.

"A-" Ryoma said, making the same noise that Momo had made just moments before, Izumi and Fukawa looked over their shoulders.

"Un-" Came Momo's voice from out of now where and his elbow connected with Izumi's face skilfully. Fukawa moved out of the way of Momo's kick and feel straight into Ryoma who had a fist raised and ready.

-------------

"Ah, so that's what they're doing" Mumbled Inui, his eyes solely focused on his laptop screen and his head giving the occasional nod as if he knew what they had been doing all along.

"What are they doing, Sadaharu?" Asked Fuji, giving Inui a slight grin as if he also knew what was going on.

"Would someone tell us what is going on?" Horio asked as he looked from Inui to Fuji in hopes of understanding the nodding and the smiling.

"It's quite simple really," Inui explained, " As they have never played doubles before it seems they have come up with their own way of communicating, either though they make really weird sounds when they do"

"Yeah but the question is how long will a technique like that work without the other team catching on?" Oishi said as he helped Eiji stretch his back.

"Not long" Tezuka replied from his seat on the bench, not taking his eyes off the fight in front of him.

-----------

"Seishun point, two games to love, Gyokurin to serve" The announcers voice updated the crowd of the score and the fight resumed.

Izumi and Fukawa began their assault once more on Momo who had his arms raised his defence and was blocking the onslaught of blows. Izumi and Fukawa seemed like they were waiting for something.

"A-" Momo's voice sounded from behind his arms, Izumi and Fukawa smirked and both turned quickly, arms out and ran towards Ryoma who skidded to a halt as the out stretched arms connected with his shoulders sending the younger boy backwards. Momo darted towards them but once more Izumi and Fukawa turned and bought a leg each into Momo's chest, Momo doubled over, his face showing obvious signs of pain.

"15 love, Gyokurin's serve"

"You were right, it seems like they only know how to cover each others backs not play together as a team, this is going to be the easiest win we've ever had" Smirked Fukawa as he looked over at Momo and Ryoma who were in a heated 'discussion' about what had just happened.

"It was your fault!" Snapped Momo as he jabbed Ryoma hard in the chest with his finger.

"I blame you" Replied Ryoma coolly as he roughly shoved Momo's finger away.

-----------

"This could be a problem" Stated Fuji as he looked at the bickering pair with slight interest. Tezuka placed his head in his hands and muttered something abut them being a 'pair of morons'.

"Oi! You two stop fighting and let's continue with the match!" Shouted the umpire of the match, glaring at the two ever so slightly. "Resume"

Izumi and Fukawa exchanged a smile before they both dove forwards only to stop a few yards away with puzzled expressions on their faces. Momo and Ryoma had just run straight into each other as they attempted to tackle their opponents, only to go for the same person.

"You idiot, stay out of my way" growled Momo, flicking Ryoma in the head and storming back into position.

"Fault!" called the umpire. "Still 2 games all, Gyokurin still to serve"

"Sheesh" sighed Ryoma, scowling at Izumi and Fukawa who were laughing. " You know what, I don't want to fight with you anymore" announced Ryoma, turning to Momo.

"At last we agree on something" hailed Momo, throwing his bruised hands into the air.

"So we're agreed, I'll take one and you take one, don't get in each other's way and don't hit each other?" summed up Ryoma, offering his hand to Momo who shook it grinning. They turned back to their opponents who were looking confused but shook themselves when the announcer called out.

"Begin!"

Izumi and Fukawa ran forwards and to their surprise both Momo and Ryoma stood still, watching them closely. When Fukawa started to change course Ryoma ran up to meet him and engaged him in an exchange of heavy blows while Momo took on Izumi, driving him back and putting a distance between the two doubles players.

-------------------------------

"Oooooh, I get it, they're playing singles!" cried Kachiro happily, looking to Inui for confirmation.

"Basically" came the monotonous reply.

"Hoi hoi, playing to their strengths, interesting strategy" said Eiji delightedly. Watching as Fukawa and Izumi desperately tried to re-group but being kept back by the two seishun singles geniuses.

"AGH!" yelled Momo as he jumped into the air, giving Izumi only enough to time to breath two words under his breath, _Dunk smash, _Before Momo's forearm collided with a sickening crunch to Izumi's face, causing the player to crumple to the floor in blinding pain and a spray of blood.

"Like a bird in flight" breathed Inui, his mouth twitching as Ryoma and Momo high fived. " What a surprise"

--------------------------

Gah, they're thrashing us, what? What can we do? They're too strong when they play alone, they don't have to cover each others backs, if only we could get back together, attack just one then we'd be safe. YOSH! Let's do it!

"Fukawa" yelled Izumi, his mind made up as he ducked under Momo's arm and ran at Ryoma, who's back was towards him. "Together!"

"Wait Izumi, that's – " cried Fukawa, stopping to watch his partner run at them.

"A – " called Ryoma and he rolled sideways out of Izumi's path. Izumi collided with his doubles partner and they stumbled backwards. Turning just in time to see Momo let fly his right fist into Izumi's face and his left fist into Fukawa's. They both fell with cries of pain and the announcer raised his arms.

"Match and set! Match to Seigaku, 6 matches to 2"

"How? Come on, I mean they suck at doubles" wailed Izumi, holding an already bloodied towel to his nose.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ryoma, looking at them with a smug expression on his face.

"Real men play doubles" stated Momo, smirking as he walked away, a towel around his neck.

------------------------------

"You dorks!" Yelled Ryuzaki-Sensei angrily, pinching the two boys cheeks viciously.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" they chorused in pain.

"You're just lucky you won, now sit down and be good!" She pointed to a spot on the floor and Ryoma and Momo reluctantly fell to their knees, sulking.

"I'm never playing doubles again," whispered Ryoma, his head bowed.

--------------------------------

"Match and set! Match to seigaku, 6 games to love"

"Woah, that was so quick, seishun's golden pair are real doubles fighters" cheered various members of the audience.

"Well, didn't want them to think that's – " laughed Oishi

" - Seishun's double fighting" finished Eiji. They both walked up to where Ryoma and Momo were still kneeling and Eiji patted Ryoma on the head. " Guess dinners on you two, neh, Ochibi?"

----------------------------

"Kaido, you're up"

-----------------------

"Taka relax, here take this, the source of your energy" glorified Oishi as he chucked a kendo stick towards Taka, who caught it.

"Oh thanks Shuichiro"

"He he, clown" laughed his opponent.

"ALL RIGHT! BURNING!!! BRING IT ON!" bellowed Taka swinging the kendo stick violently in front of him.

"He turns into mister Hyde the moment he touches a weapon … scary" cowered Kachiro, watching fearfully as Taka ran full pelt at his opponent, weapon held high in the air, screaming.

--------------------------

"Match and set. Match to Seishun, six games to love." Fuji turned and walked away from his unconscious opponent, smiling blissfully; as if unaware he had just knocked someone out cold.

" They – they don't have a single weak link, they pulverised us … squished us like tiny bugs, trod all over – " rambled Shizumi.

"Shizumi, we get the point," Nakano snapped.

------------------------------

"Looks like Ryoma's band from the next match and Momo the match after, that's what you get for getting on the coach's bad side" grinned Fuji as he and Tezuka left the building to allow the next set of matches to be prepared.

"You enjoy this too much," sighed Tezuka heavily.

" So you were the ones who were fighting, should have known it would have been the legendary Seigaku by all the cheering going on." Both Fuji and Tezuka turned to the new arrival. A boy in Kakinoki junior high fighting gear strode up to them, sneering. "By the way Kunimitsu, I've heard you didn't play in the Gyokurin fight. No, maybe you _couldn't _play."

"Let's go Shusuke," said Tezuka, ignoring the boy as if he wasn't even there.

"Wait!" said the boy diving forwards, "let me see your arm, I bet you're – " his fingers wrapped themselves around Tezukas upper arm and Tezuka turned on him.

"Let. Go" he snarled, yanking his arm from the boys grip. He and Fuji walked away leaving the boy blinking stupidly.

------------------

Seishun Gakuen went on to win against Mizunohuchi Junior High with three straight wins, despite having Ryoma Echizen on the bench. Whilst they advanced to the finals, at the other semi-finals fight that followed immediately after their first fight against Gyokurin …

" I can't believe it," whispered the audience, a stunned silence settling over the crowd and the fighters. "Kakinoki, a seeded school was swept"

"This wasn't the master plan, not to Fudomine Junior high, they weren't supposed to be this strong, no, loosing to a no name school like them …" panicked the Captain of the team.

"No name?" Growled a tall boy, his black jacket hanging loosely on him, the words 'Fudomine' stitched into the back. "I'll show you no name!" and he swung the metal pipe that was still clutched in his hand towards the cowering boys face.

"STOP SHINJI" bellowed a voice and the pipe came to a stop just next to the kneeling boys right ear. "Don't make any trouble, let's go"

"Yes Kippei" mumbled Shinji as he walked away throwing the metal pipe to the floor with a ringing clang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another chapter for you lovely people! We hope you enjoyed it, this one involved lots of fighting :D but you have no idea how hard it was to translate the 'A-Un' method into a fighting sequence. If you're confused on how it works send a P/M or review and we'll explain it either by reply or put it on our profile :D R&R!**


	9. Seishun vs Fudomine part 1

Seishun vs. Fudomine part 1

"Fudo-who now?" asked Momo as he looked up from the card game he was playing with Ryoma.

"Fudomine Junior High, they're unseeded, they beat Kakinoki in full straight sets." Offered Sakuno, looking at the papers she held in her hands.

"I've heard of them before," stated Ryuzaki-sensei from her place behind the steering wheel of the mini-van. "You said it's being played at Fudomine Junior High right?" asked Sakuno's grandmother.

"Hai" said the girl warily.

"What? You mean they get the home team advantage? Shoot" grumbled Momo, throwing down his losing hand and watching Ryoma take the bar of chocolate from him.

"We-well yes, but … um …" Sakuno looked flustered and looked quickly out the window, trying to act as if she wasn't part of the conversation.

"Calm yourself Momo, A master painter makes art with any brush" said Fuji wisely, folding his arms and looking pleased.

"… What?" asked Momo confusedly.

"He means it doesn't matter where you fight, as long as you know how and you believe you are good enough you can fight anywhere and still win" stated Tezuka, not taking his eyes off the book sat snugly in his lap.

"Why couldn't he just say that and not get all philosophical on me" cried Momo.

"That was a big word even for you Momo-sempai" said Ryoma, watching the trees pass by the window, biting into his newly won chocolate bar.

--------------------------------------

"They're not even here yet!" whined Horio, "This si their school and they have the nerve to be late"

"Ano … Horio – kun" squeaked Sakuno her face turning pale.

"Their unseeded, we'll run away with this victory, easily"

"Horio, I really would be quiet no-"but Horio cut her off again.

" We're too good for people like them" he finished, slapping his hands onto his waist.

"Behind you" sighed Katsuo, his eyes closed and his finger pointing weakly at something behind Horio.

"What's behind … me?" trailed off Horio. His mouth open and closed like a fish for a few seconds before he finally found his voice again. "Fu-Fu-FUDOMINE" and he ran to hide behind Kachiro who laughed nervously at the glare he was receiving form most of the Fudomine team.

"You must be Kunimitsu, I am Kippei, captain of Fudomine, let's have a good game!!" announced the captain sticking out his hand for Kunimitsu to shake. Tezuka took it and the two captains' looked at each other for a few seconds before Tezuka replied.

"Of course"

"Wow, that scared me, I thought tempers were going to flare" laughed Katsuo nervously.

"The Fudomine regulars look strong" said Kachiro admiringly, "that guy looks huge, are they really junior high students, they all look pretty mean, look at the guy in back! He's doing that with his eyes closed!" said Kachiro unbelievably, pointing at the boy at the back of the team.

The boy in question was holding a lead pipe in one hand and was twirling it expertly with his fingers, his eyes closed and his other hand wedged in his pocket.

"Fudomine gives me the creeps" shuddered Horio as he turned away from the team as they walked past. "Ah Echizen?"

Ryoma was sat on the bench drinking a can of Ponta, his focus completely on the drink in his one hand while the other twirled a lead pipe almost absent mindedly and on it's own accord.

"He's provoking them," squeaked Horio, returning to his cowering place behind Kachiro.

-----------------------------------------------------

Taka swung the kendo stick around his head and bought it down with great force at his opponent's head, Tetsu bought his own kendo stick and they met halfway, the force sending shock waves through both their wrists and they stumbled back from each other. Taka quickly regained his composure and began to swing the kendo stick at Tetsu with astonishing speed, Tetsu only just had time to deflect each and every swing but each hit made his knees buckle and his wrists shake.

To Taka's right Fuji and Masaya were exchanging punches whilst managing to keep an eye on their teammates. Fuji swung at Masaya head but he quickly ducked and aimed a punch for Fuji's rib cage, Fuji sidestepped and Masaya got back into a standing position and the exchange of blows began once more.

-----------

"What power!" Tezuka said to Ryuzaki-sensei, referring to Tetsu's skills with a kendo stick. Ryuzaki-sensei nodded her head in agreement.

"I had no idea they were this good…" She glanced over at the Fudomine team who seemed to be talking about the match too.

"Shusuke Fuji in second doubles…that was unexpected" Kippei thought out loud talking to his vice captain Kamio.

"I thought for sure that he'd play Shinji in second singles" Kamio replied, looking at Shinji out of the corner of his eyes, Kippei smiled and nodded towards the match.

"We'll be alright…those guys look like they're having fun."

-------------------(Flashback)---------------------

Six months ago at Fudomine Junior High School… 

"You 7th graders in the rookie tournament? When did I promise that?" Taunted the coach from behind his desk, a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth as he stared in disbelief at the group of students in front of him.

"You said if we beat the 8th graders we'd be starters!" Protested Tatsunori in anger. The coach took a long pull of his cigarette and blew the smoke into Tatsunori's face causing the 7th grader to choke.

"Shut up! Go clean the training room!" Snapped the coach as he roughly shunted them from the room and slammed the door in their faces.

"Jerk" Mumbled Shinji as they began to walk towards the training room, which was located on their school grounds. Kamio pushed the door open and at once the air was filled with a hushed silence. The Fudomine regulars all stopped from what they were doing and glared at the group that had entered the room. The captain of the regulars gave a hand gesture and almost immediately all the regulars were standing at his side and looming over the 7th graders.

"What do you lot want?" sneered the captain as he looked to his team.

"We've gotta clean up" Shinji mumbled as he took a step forward but an outstretched hand stopped him.

"What'd ya say…I didn't understand you?" Once more the captain taunted Shinji, lowering himself to Shinji's eye line.

"He said we have to clean up the training room" Stated Tetsu coming to Shinji's defence.

"No one asked you, pip squeak!" Snarled another member of the regulars, glaring at the 7th grader that had the guts to stand up to them.

"So…word is that you went to see the coach this morning, is that right?" Asked the captain, his hand still resting lightly on Shinji's chest.

"Yeah" Mumbled Shinji, his eyes looking at the floor, the captain smirked.

"About becoming regulars? You claimed that cause you beat us that makes you worthy to be Fudomine regulars?" The captain snarled, his voice becoming more and more threatening and his open palm on Shinji's shirt became a tight fist.

"Look we don't want-" Masaya began but never finished as the captain began to bellow at them.

"YOU WENT BEHIND OUR BACKS?!" The captain pulled Shinji in closer to him and backhanded him round the side of the face, sending the smaller boy to the floor with a thud.

"Shinji!" Kamio darted forward and knelt down by Shinji who had one hand on his cheek.

"Learn the hierarchy of the team! Just 'cuz you're pretty good, stupid 7th grader-" He never finished as Kamio darted to his feet and smacked the captain straight in the jaw.

"You'll pay for that!" The captain made another hand motion and the 8th graders descended upon the 7th graders, taking care of them in a moment.

"We don't have time for this, I hear the new 8th grader's gonna join the team…he supposed to be good" The captain said as he glared at the bloodied and bruised forms of the 7th graders.

The door opened and there stood a boy with short black hair and a determined look in his eyes.

"Im Kippei, 8th grade. Step forward if you think you're better then me" There was a stunned silence in the air at the guts of the new kid.

"Who does he think he is?" Complained one of the regulars as he dusted his hands together like he had just touched a piece of trash. There was a scuffling of feet from behind the regulars and they all turned to see the 7th graders had gotten to their feet and walked past the regulars. The regulars stared at them for a moment before they left the room, leaving only this one 8th grader and a group of battered 7th.

"So…you think you're all better then me?" Kippei smiled as he eyed up the battered looking group in front of him. "But from the looks of you I would have to say that the regulars don't seem to agree with your attitude"

"No offence but what do you care?" Stated Kamio as he helped Shinji with his now swelling cheek. Kippei smirked.

"I like you lot. You've got the right spirit for a team like this and the sheer determination to never give up. How would you feel if we challenged the regulars to a fight to decide who will represent our school" Suggested Kippei, to his surprise the 7th graders didn't look to thrilled.

"We? Since when did this become a 'we' thing?" Masaya scoffed, one hand held to the top of his arm, as he looked at Kippei in the same disbelief that the coach had looked at them in.

"I don't like those guys but I like you, simple enough" Kippei shrugged his shoulders as if it was obvious why he had said it. "We'll build our own arena out back, where none of those morons will be able to stop us and we can form our own team, one that will bring Fudomine the glory it so rightly deserves…are you with me?" He took a step forward and extended his hand to Kamio, who looked at the rest of his teammates before accepting the hand.

"Yeah, why not" The atmosphere was cut short as the door behind them slammed shut, someone had over heard everything that they had said.

Outside the regulars were sting on a bench, still annoyed at the nerve of Kippei.

"Captain!" Yelled one of them as he ran from the direction of the training room, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"What?"

"The 7th graders are boy-cotting! And Kippei is the leader! They're gonna build their own court out back and everything!" Explained the regular and he pointed back towards the training room. The captain got to his feet and stared into space.

"Then lets pay them a little visit."

Meanwhile behind the training grounds… 

"I had no idea this place was such a dump" Shinji mumbled as he picked up rocks and threw them into the bushes, he looked about him to see everyone was either clearing a space or pulling up rocks and weeds.

"It'll be worth it once we're done though" Laughed Tetsu and he and Masaya carried a log off the field.

"Building a court behind campus and forming another fight team?" Shouted a voice from behind them, they turned to see the regulars standing there, arms folded and frightful expressions on their faces.

"Can we help you?" Kippei asked coolly and his grip on the broom he was holding tightened slightly. The captain strode up to Kippei and yanked the broom out of his hands.

"You can help me," Began to captain as he snapped the broom across his knee, "you can take this group of pathetic losers out of my sight an I won't tell the coach that you are breaking the rules"

"And you call us the pathetic ones, have you looked in a mirror lately?" Kyosuke grumbled to Kamio, one of the regulars heard him and took a few steps forward.

"What did you say?" He threatened, Kyosuke gulped as the looming form of the 8th grader blocked his line of vision.

"He said you're pathetic!" Kamio repeated as he stood by Kyosuke's side, a look of disgust on his face.

"Don't rebel against the upperclassman, respect the ranks!" Boasted the regular as he began to glare at Kamio instead. The regular shoved Kamio viciously but to his surprise Kamio just smirked at him.

"You have to earn respect not demand it…moron" Kamio had barely finished the sentence when the regular pounced on him and knocked him to the floor. He wrapped his hands around Kamio's throat and slowly began to choke the air out of him, his eyes wide and his face set in a manic grin just like a wild animal.

"Kamio!" Shouted the team as they attempted to rush to their fallen friends side but they were stopped by any means necessary, they all went to retaliate when…

"Don't fight back!" Kippei yelled as the captain fist connected with the side of his face. Behind them a whistle was blown repeatedly and at once the regulars stopped what they were doing and fell into line, with the 7th graders following suit.

The coach began to pace up and down the line, looking at the large group of students in front of him. Kyosuke whispering to Kamio who was holding both hands to his neck and taking deep breaths, large bruisers had already begun to from underneath his hands. The coach shot them a look and they silenced.

"You little 7th grade twerps started this… now keep cleaning the training room until next spring" The coach spat at the floor by Kippei's feet, Kippei twitched before he shot forward and grabbed the coach around the face.

"Kippei!" Gasped all the 7th graders in shock at the actions of this 8th graders.

"Take a look," Kippei yanked the coach's face round to look at the 8th graders in front of him, "the unscathed 8th graders and the swollen faces of the 7th graders" Once more he swung the coach round to make him look at what he was talking about. "You're not fit to be a teacher!" He let the coach go with great force and he staggered backwards, a look of disbelief on his face at the fact that a student had just manhandled him.

A few days later… 

'Fight team. Three days detention and disqualification from the fall's rookie tournament' was the sign that had been roughly cello taped onto the training room door. The group of battered kids stared at the sign before they began to walk away.

"You told us not to fight back!" Protested Kyosuke, still in shock at Kippei's actions.

"Shut up! You guys were fighting to!" Kippei cried in defence, the brown envelope he held in his hand swinging by his side. They stopped outside the coach's room and Kippei raised the envelope. "C'mon. Let's go submit this request for a new fight team."

"Wonder if he'll ok it?" Masaya thought out loud as he remembered the events from a few days ago.

"We'll just nag him until he does" Kamio said simply as Kippei turned to look at them.

"Let's go for the nationals!" He gave a small fist pump and the rest of them copied him.

"To the Nationals!"

------------ _**(Fudomine deserved the five-page flashback! GO FUDOMINE)**_ -----------

"They're not budging an inch, either side!" called Katsuo, biting his nails as he watched the players go at each other. " Fudomine, they're so determined, they're dominating this game, and even their will-power is intimidating."

" Then I guess I have to end it!" declared Fuji, to the surprise of the regulars. Fuji darted forwards towards Masaya who readied himself for impact, putting his feet shoulder width apart and bringing up his fists. Just as Fuji reached Masaya he turned his run into a slide. He slid in between Masaya's legs and pushed himself back to his feet behind him. Fuji brought his knee round and sent Masaya sprawling to the floor from behind.

"What was that?" said Masaya stunned as the umpire called the point to Seigaku.

"One of his best shots" whooped Eiji, cheering. "The triple counter, Tsubame Gaeshi"

"That move countered my finish snake," hissed Kaido, looking a little angry as he watched them begin again.

"Wow" whistled Ryoma under his breath.

"Hmmm, so that's it, He puts all his strength into the run and at a strategic point uses his own momentum to fall into a slide that will carry him a calculated distance, he then uses the last of that momentum to push himself back to his feet. In that moment he regains control and is able to use the exact same power to attack from the place he's stopped. In this case form behind, catching his opponent completely off guard. This is whom we're up against. The genius Shusuke Fuji" announced Kippei, a spark of acknowledgment passing through his face.

"There it is again! Fuji's special move" called a member of the audience and Fudomine's attention snapped back to the game just in time to see Fuji smack an elbow into the back Tetsu's neck.

"With just one shot Tsubame Gaeshi has turned this whole game around" cheered Katsuo, jumping in the air.

"Yeah Seishun's setting the pace all the way" declared Kachiro, clapping his hands excitedly.

"YES! A chance for a break! Let's get this one, it's crucial" roared Taka swinging his kendo stick enthusiastically.

"Masaya … open up the front" commanded Tetsu, pulling up his sleeve and looking determinedly at Taka and Fuji.

"Tetsu?" asked Masaya, unsure of what to do and looking nervously at the bench.

"Hey" yelled Kamio, trying to get Kippei's attention as he pointed at Tetsu.

"Kippei, I'm gonna use that move" Tetsu said, still not looking at his captain.

"You …" stated Kippei looking startled.

-------------------------------- (**Yes another frickin flashback!)**

Tetsu shoved his arm underneath the tap and sighed in relief as the cool water soothed his aching muscle. He was so focused on his arm that he didn't notice Kippei appear behind him.

"Tetsu- Your arm sore again?" He asked as he gained Tetsu's attention.

"Kippei…"

"Nobody can deflect your switch blade hit but it puts to much stress on your wrist, nobody knows that more then you." Kippei explained as he passed Tetsu a towel and wore a knowing look on his face, "You won't be able to fight anymore. Don't use that strike again!" Tetsu stood up so he was face to face with Kippei and took the towel smirking.

"Heh… maybe I don't care about 'anymore'"

--------------------------

"Kippei, Tetsu's waiting," murmured Shinji, watching Tetsu take yet another glance at his captain while still dodging Fuji's oncoming rushes. Masaya slowly falling back as Taka swung at him with over zealous strikes.

"Fine" declared Kippei causing Tetsu to grin, Kippei raised his finger, "But only once" he said firmly, confirming that it was not up for discussion.

"Heh, NOW you're talking" laughed Tetsu, tightening his grip on his kendo stick and dropping his stance lower to the floor.

"Go Tetsu, switch blade" yelled Tatsunori, leaping from his seat.

Fuji looked confused but it was soon replaced with shock as Tetsu, as he went to lunge forward, flicked the Kendo stick from the normal two handed striking grip into a simple one handed grip with a twist. The handle was now held flat against Tetsu's right wrist and his arm raised itself above his head. With a loud cry he ran at Fuji, a look of pure concentration on his face.

"MOVE SHUSKUE!" bellowed a voice and Taka appeared in front of the smaller a boy.

"Takashi!" yelled Fuji as the two Kendo sticks collided with a crack that seemed to echo about the building. Everyone watched as the battle of strength upped its game. Tetsu and Taka were both sweating and the creaking of the bones seemed far louder than the screams about them.

Tetsu and Taka stumbled away from each other both looking tired and defeated but they still kept their eyes focused on each other.

"Yes! He deflected it!" Cheered Horio.

"No way! He _deflected _it?" said Kamio, thunder struck.

Tetsu tensed and dropped again into an all too familiar stance.

"STOP TETSU! YOUR ARM" yelled Kippei rising to his feet and glaring angrily at the boy who ignored him and ran at Taka once more. He was about to bring his arm down for another strike when the top half of his Kendo stick fell away and clattered to the floor. A jagged cut showing that the wood had been shattered.

"Wh-what?" stumbled Tetsu looking horrified at the broken pieces of his weapon.

"Game score, 5 to 3, seishun leads" called the umpire. Kippei blew out an angry sigh and lowered himself back onto the bench.

"That crazy fool" he hissed under his breath, watching as Tetsu looked despairingly at the two pieces of his kendo stick.

"The weapon broke before he did" said Kamio, before casting his eyes to Taka who stood looking a little confused about what had just happened but a thin layer of sweat was trickling down the side of his face and the grip on his Kendo stick was slack. " … But by the looks of it, something else broke"

"Yeah, one more time" said Taka, the enthusiasm in his voice obviously lacking. Fuji walked to stand beside him and before Taka knew what his partner was doing the smaller boy had grabbed his wrist in a vice like grip. Taka gave off a yell of pain and the room went silent.

"You were protecting me," stated Fuji as Taka's eyes brimmed with tears and the Kendo stick fell from his limp hand. "Umpire, we forfeit the match" called Fuji pulling Taka away from the Fudomine pair.

"Bu-bu-bu-but" protested Taka, looking back longingly at the arena.

"Quick, get me some cooling spray, you should probably go to the hospital just in case" demanded Inui taking Taka from Fuji's grip and pushing him to the bench. "Hey you, medic, take him to the hospital" demanded Inui as the medic came running to them. "And don't take that off" commanded Inui as he applied a cold compress to Taka's wrist.

"You must be kidding, Seishun loose on forfeit" said Horio in disbelief, clutching his face in defeat.

"What's going to happen?" asked Kachiro to the other two freshmen.

"Eiji?" said Oishi as they walked onto the arena; he got no reply, Eiji seemingly side-tracked. A necklace was swinging through his finger sin a complicated pattern. "Hmmm, our usually unconcerned fellow has gotten serious now, better watch out" said Oishi with a knowing smile, a determined look crossing his face.

"First doubles players step forward."

-------------------------------------------------

"Seishun to serve, Begin"

Oishi ran forward straight at Kyosuke but before he came into contact he spun dodging Kyosuke, heading for Tatsunori where the two collided in a shower of fists. Kyosuke looked stunned for a few seconds before Eiji appeared in front of him a look of focus on his face. Eiji kicked out at Kyosuke's stomach but missed and Kyosuke brought his elbow round to strike Eiji in the face. Eiji bent backwards, bending into a crab. Kyosuke smirked and quickly brought his leg up to kick Eiji in the ribs, but to his surprise Eiji pushed his legs up, pushing him into a handstand avoiding the kick. Eiji quickly swung his legs round in a helicopter motion and caught Kyosuke around the face sending the boy flying backwards. Eiji lowered his back to the floor and rolled his way back to his feet.

"Wow, what was that?" asked someone in the audience over the cheering and whistling.

"Wh-Who is that guy?! How can he move like that?" questioned Tatsunori in disbelief as Eiji and Oishi high-fived, both grinning widely.

"Easy-peasy" winked Eiji holding up his fingers in a victory sign.

"It's getting cold, go start warming up Kamio" said Kippei his focus solely on the match. Kamio got to his feet and left, grabbing something from his bag and leaving without a word.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hoi" smiled Eiji as he back flipped out of the way of Tatsunori's high kick.

"Ho-How does he do that?" breathed Tatsunori, wiping the sweat and blood from his eyes, looking desperately at Kyosuke who was doubled over with his hands on his knees.

"Do-Don't kn-know" coughed Kyosuke, tiredly, massaging his back where a well placed punch from Oishi and bruised his spinal cord.

"Don't get distracted" tutted Eiji, wagging a finger. Tatsunori looked at him strangely before a force collided with his mid-riff and he went flying across the floor. Kyosuke blinked dumbly at the sudden disappearance of his teammate before Eiji smacked him in the face with his clenched fist.

"Game. Set and match. Seishun academy wins. 6 to 2"

"YES! That's why they call them the golden pair, it's one win one lose now" said Horio happily, dancing a little jig on the spot, "we still have a chance to win this."

"The only person who can support Eiji's acrobatic moves is Shuichiro who can adjust to any situation with his wide range of vision, that's the real A-Un technique" said Ryuzaki-sensei proudly, "I hope you two are listening" she turned on Ryoma and Momo who shrank in the seats and nodded.

"Third singles step forward"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter damn near killed us!**

**CD: im in my happy place, I liked my flashback … I had fun XD**

**JT: as you can tell CD is one happy person : This took up to 11 pages on word and the word count, we are so sorry lol. Hope you enjoy it R&R please!**


	10. Seishun vs Fudomine part 2

**JT: a little A/N before we start, just so you know 'out' is when a person is thrown out of the designated fighting space, for example if they go head first into the audience or the go over the line that outlines the arena. Also the term 'Deuce' Is when both are knocked out of the fighting line ... yeah I made that up, live with it XD. Hope that helps XD enjoy**

**CD: I AM NOW KD! My old account got lost SADNESS! But my new one is krustallos-deamon. Anyway. **

Fudomine vs. Seigaku part 2

"Hey" murmured Ryoma, looking to Kaido who was lying back on the bench, a towel thrown over his face, which was turned towards the ceiling. "Hey" he said again, "… they're calling third singles" There was a hiss and the towel was thrown from Kaido's face towards Ryoma who caught it smirking.

"Fshuuuuu, shut up! I heard it" Growled Kaido, rising to his feet, hands wedged deeply into his pockets. A scowl was plastered across his face and he walked towards the arena with a determined sway to his walk.

"That's what I thought" smirked Ryoma, placing his chin in his hand. "Good luck out there"

"I don't need you telling me that" hissed Kaido, still walking with his back facing Ryoma who merely smiled wider and flung the towel to the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmmm" grinned Kamio, tapping his foot as he looked Kaido up and down, ignoring the glare that Kaido was giving him. "I hear they call you the 'viper'" he looked up from Kaido's shoes, one eye covered in flame red hair, but the one eye that could be seen was filled with mocking laughter. "It fits"

Kaido snarled and lashed out with his fist in a wide swing.

"Stop it, Kaoru!" shouted Oishi loudly, the room falling into nervous silence.

Kamio merely swung his foot behind himself and spun out of reach, letting out a soft whistle as he narrowly missed the strike, the wind swishing sharply past him. "Wow, you've got a pretty fast swing," he noted, a few strands of his hair falling to the floor.

"H-HEY!!QUIT IT!" yelled the umpire awkwardly as he stepped down from his chair. "Whaddaya think you're doing?" he demanded pointing a shaky finger at Kaido. Kaido snapped his head quickly in the direction of the umpire and glared dangerously. He made to move when …

"KAORU!" bellowed Tezuka, his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. "Take a step and I will remove you from the fight, understood!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry," sighed Kaido and he walked away from Kamio who was stood smirking. He stopped once he reached his starting place and he lowered himself into his position.

"I'm sorry about our fighter" apologised Tezuka, bowing towards Kippei. Kippei raised a hand as if warding off the apology.

"No, our fighter provoked him, I'm sorry" Tezuka nodded and turned back to the fight. Kamio had finally gotten into place was bouncing happily on the balls of his feet. His head bopping to some unheard tune.

"I … I think this is gonna be a crazy game" gulped Horio nervously, eyeing an obviously fuming Kaido.

"y-yeah" stammered Kachiro, trembling behind Katsuo, who was whispering 'scary' continuously under his breath.

"One-s-set match. Fudomine to serve" ans suddenly there was Kamio, face to face with a stunned Kaido. He took a swing but Kaido ducked instinctively.

_He swept that too wide,what kind of an idiot does that? _thought Kaido as he brought back his right arm. But before he could do anything more, he felt something hard smack into the side of his face, sending him flying backwards.

"W-What speed!" exclaimed a stunned Oishi, "But ... Fudomine's all about power!"

"heh heh, they made a boo-boo" sniggered Kamio, doing a little dance on the spot.

"Seishun went for the kill by intensifying their doubles fighters. 7th and 8th graders are fighting the singles fights" commentated Tetsu, hands on his hips and a smile on his face, "Our three singles fighters are way better than our doubles fighters." He said proudly.

Kippei nodded his agreement, "And when it comes to speed, No-one can touch Akira!"

"I'm feeling the rhythm" sand Kamio, his feet dancing as he watched Kaido gain his feet and look at him intensely.

"Hmph, I hate it" snarled Kaido, swishing from side to side, his arms hanging in front of his bent form, hands relaxed.

"Um ... excuse me, which building is the boys' final on?" Asked a timid Sakuno, her hands clutching her skirt nervously. "I went off to buy some drinks and then got lost" she added defensively.

The girl she had just asked turned to her, and grinned.

"I'm going there too! I'll take you!" she said happily, grabbing Sakuno's hand and dragging her off in a northerly direction.

"uh ... thanks"

"WOAH! Fudomine blocked that easily!" yelled someone from the audience.

"Tough break on Kaoru" winced Arai, as Kaido took another hit to the side of his stomach.

"What I well placed shot". Kaido glowered at this and lowered himself, ignoring the pain in his side and the small trickle of blood running between his eyes.. He quickly hopped from one foot to the other, putting all his weight on to his right foot. In an instant he had brought his right foot back up in a round house kick aimed for Kamio's face.

"THERE IT IS! THE SNAKE!" cheered Horio excitedly.

"No good" whispered Kippei under his breath, a smile on his lips. To a stunned silence from the Seigaku spectators, they watched as Kamio shot downwards and kicking out his legs, straight into Kaido's bent knees. Kaido fell like a ton of bricks and Kamio swung himself back to his feet, humming.

"that kind of angle kick will be your downfall"

"Kaoru's snake ... just got defeated ... so easily" whimpered Kachiro.

"Huh, looks like you got a lot of faith in your legs" commented Kaido, getting stiffly back to his feet watching Kamio, bounce from side to side

"Wanna let that snake loose one more time?" **(Oo-er S lol) **taunted Kamio. Kaido hissed in anger and again pushed his legs into the same routine. This time however, Kamio grabbed Kaido's leg before it could touch him and he yanked it. Sending Kaido back off balance, though this time Kamio followed through with a crack of his elbow and Kaido's knee. There was a grunt of pain and Kaido lay on the floor, clutching his knee tightly.

"An ordinary fighter would be either dashing around or taking the hits, losing all their stamina in an attempt to counter that snake. But ... I'm getting a rush from it" Winked Kamio, causing Kaido's temper to boil hot red.

"This is the worst possible match up for Kaoru" sighed Fuji, his eyes closed and head shaking in sympathy.

"Yeah ... to have the snake countered like that, getting his knees bashed around ... it's got to put a dent in his dignity and self confidence." mumbled Oishi. "It's becoming his weakness rather than his strength"

"Not only that but this kind of ground is a lot harder to land on safely than the practice room mats. It's gotta be hurting pretty badly, meaning his snakes getting weaker and the stamina its taking to just keep doing it is wearing on him" Sighed Taka, his hands holding the edge of the box he was sitting on tightly.

"That must be why the snake's not working for him" said an upset Horio, clutching his face in horror as Kaido was sent crashing to the floor another time.

"That's not it. The snake is fine, It's just that Kamio has been gifted with speed. He's running circles around Kaido." corrected Inui who was tapping quickly onto his laptop.

"Agh, he's going down again!" cried Katsuo, throwing his hands to cover his face.

Everyone held there breaths as Kaido's body fell backwards.

Ryoma's eyes watched Kaido fall in slow motion and smirked at the expression that crossed Kaido's face. _Don't count Kaoru Kaido out yet._

Kaido's left foot shot backwards, stopping his decent almost instantly. A deep breath later and Kaido had pushed himself off the ground with his left leg, spinning his body in a fast twist and smashed his left foot into Kamio's abdomen. Even the crowd heard the rush of air as it left Kamio's body.

Kaido sat on the floor, looking stupidly at the heaving form of Kamio who was gasping desperately for air.

"W-WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?!"

"he used his left leg to jump off and kick... kind of like a boomerang, because it just came back. Look, he landed his leg where he started from"

"What? So like a 'boomerang snake'!?" Cried Kachiro impressed.

"hey, hey, no fair" said Kamio airily, holding his stomach and pointing accusingly at Kaido.

"Brilliant ball action Kaoru" praised Tezuka, holding his head high and giving off a rare smile.

"40-15" everyone jumped. The umpire had almost been forgotten in the excitement of the fight.

_What? What happened? I hadn't meant to spin like that, I intended to do another snake but I guess I used a bit too much power _Kaido was still looking shocked at his earlier accomplishment.

"Man! Did you see that??"

"I sure did!"

"It's called a 'Boomerang snake'!"

"Hmmmm, a body propelled kick, totally fair and legal too, but I've never seen anything like this. Iie Data" And Inui's fingers went into to super-speed on the laptop keyboard until they were nothing more than blurs.

"Wow, I never knew he could do that! GO KAORU!" The audience began to chant Kaido's name who just continued to look stunned as he got to his feet, brushing the dirt off his shorts.

"Ha ha" Kaido's head shot up as Kamio laughed. The red head was smiling and looking at Kaido, renewed determination spilling from his eyes. He fumbled with something attached to his belt and began to bop his head, "Guess I hafta ... pick up the rhythm" and in a blur of movement, far faster than before, he barely gave Kaido a second to blink before he was sent flying across the floor. The crowd winced as Kaido came to a shuddering stop near their feet. His nose was gushing blood and one of his hands was turning blue and purple.

"Beauty, a nicely achieved quick stroke" whistled Oishi, forgetting to worry.

"Match, Fudomine! Switch sides!"

"A quick stroke?" questioned Horio, looking to the taller teen.

"You probably couldn't see it, that's why it's called quick stroke, You need to be fast to pull it off, the moment you come within distance of your opponent you deliver a quick punch out in a straight line. The faster you are the more damaging but less accurate, but for someone of Akira's standards this is probably a walk in the park" analysed Inui, watching Kaido carefully, "Took him completely by surprise"

"Fudomine leads one match to love, Seishun's serve!"

"dammit it" snarled Kaido, sliding forwards and throwing a punch to Kamio's stomach who blocked it and through a punch of his own. Grabbing the hand Kamio had thrown at him, he braced himself.

"There it is! Boomerang snake!"

He jumped, twisted and threw his legs out. He lost balance and crashed to the floor, leaving Akira standing stunned as his opponent crumpled to the floor.

"Ah noooo, he almost had it!"

"Humph" Hissed Kaido, getting back up and swiping the blood off his upper lip.

"That manoeuvre he pulled off earlier was a fluke! Don't over think Akira!" called Tetsu from the sidelines, putting his thumbs up encouragingly.

"Figured as much. But I'm still not letting my guard down" He bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for Kaido to come at him again. With a hiss the snake boy ran forwards, this time attempting to kick the smaller boy.

"Feel the rhythm" Sang Akira, side stepping with a dancers slide and bringing up his knee to strike Kaido somewhere in the midriff. Again Kaido, attempted to twist and kick only to have Kamio send him rolling backwards over the line and into a bunch of students who hadn't gotten out of the way fast enough.

"OUT!"

Still Kaido kept trying, until finally ...

"OUT! Match, Fudomine. Three matches to love. Change sides"

"NO!!! The Boomerang Snakes not working any more" exclaimed Horio in horror, clutching his face dramatically.

"What's he gonna do? If this keeps up ..." Mumbled Kachiro, biting his nails nervously.

"It won't work" snarled Kaido.

"The snake boomerang you're so desperately relying on hasn't worked in seven straight tries" announced Ryuzaki-Sensei, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Kaoru?" questioned Oishi nervously, taking a step forward. There was a loud clatter as Kaido's racket was flung on the wooden crate followed by a very disgruntled Kaido.

"Fuuuuuuuuu" huffed Kaido, his eyes bloodshot from all the sweat and a steady trickle of blood from his obvious broken nose was dripping on to his knee to mingle with the blood pouring from the cuts and scraps marring his white skin. _If only I could just execute that move again. _Kaido bit down on his lower lip as he thought. _I could totally waste him ... _His thoughts were cut short by his coaches voice.

"You're trying too hard, you're kicking like an over-caffeinated Gorilla **(A/N what an awesome description!)** your arms are flailing as if possessed." Ryuzaki had her eyes closed.

"Coach ..." said Oishi startled. Tezuka shot out a hands and grabbed Oishi's arm, shaking his head slowly, not taking his eyes from the ever-changing expressions on Kaido's sweating face.

"I had no idea you were lame enough to pin your hopes on such a low-percentage shot!" The wind howled and Ryuzaki opened her eyes, a grin on her face. "Kaoru, play your game". Kaido slowly allowed his lips to curve and his eyes sparkled. **(A/N WTF?)**

"Phew" puffed Kamio, draping a towel around his neck and humming.

"You're playing really well Akira, if you keep the pressure on, you could end this match at love" encouraged Masaya.

"Yeah I feel like I can't lose" laughed Kamio, taking a swig from his sports bottle. "I'm feeling the rhythm like Mike Tyson **(Don't shoot me I couldn't think of anything else!) **that 'boomerang' move caught me off-guard though ..."

"Akira." Kamio lifted his head to look at his captain, "Actually, your rhythm IS off"

"Huh?! Kippei in case you haven't noticed, he's winning!"

"Your pace is faster than usual. If you use twice the amount of stamina you've got, you'll be vulnerable to the snake. You said so yourself in the beginning, you over-exerted yourself early worrying about the snake" Kippei watched Kamio grit his teeth.

"Humph"snorted Kamio and he jumped off his position on the wooden crates and marched back to the arena.

"AKIRA!" Kamio ignored him and fumbled with his shorts waist band.

As he passed Kaido, the viper hissed.

"There's no way this is ending this way." Kaido's hand went to his bandana. "Over my cold, dead body!!"

"We're on the same wave length, for once" sneered Kamio.

"Looks like we got through to Kauro" sighed Ryuzaki in exhaustion.

"I hope it's not too late. He's so far behind ... " murmured Tezuka next to her. Ryoma flicked his cap and watched Kaido stretch. He smirked.

"At least he won't go down without a struggle. When Kaoru's in that mode – He's a tough nut to crack" stated the cocky twelve-year old.

"A close game! Akira with speed, Kaoru with tenacity – neither player giving up an an inch, each one holding their service games!!!" Squealed Horio over-excitedly.

"40 – 30. Match point for Fudomine's Kamio!" called the umpire.

"Match point?! Failing to hold your serve early in the game really hurts – It's 3 – 5!!! If he misses this one the games over!" Wailed the Seigaku supporters.

"KAORU! HANG IN THERE!!!"

_'I've never played anybody this tenacious. Good game, viper. _Thought Kamio dodging a strike from the Kaido. _But it's time to turn off the lights. _He dived forwards in a blur.

"AGH! There it is! The quick stroke"

--------------------------------------------------- **(there are a lot of these)**

"Heeeeeeeey!" called two voices from the door. Two figures in Seigaku tennis gear ran up.

"Yo, Hayashi! Masayan! How's Taka's injury?" Asked Momo, jogging to meet them half way across the warehouse floor.

"He'll be all right – Doctor said no damage to the bone, just heavy bruising. He's a steady guy" grinned Hayashi.

"Good good. I'm gonna go check up on him. It's that hospital nearby, right?" asked Momo, setting off towards the exit.

"Huh? Wait! What's going on with the match Momo?" Asked Masayan, grabbing Momo's arm.

"Heh! It's getting interesting" He laughed and ran off.

"There's the snake!"

"Deuce!" cried the umpire.

"He's down but not out!" cheered the Seigaku supporters. Kaido's eyes were trained on something by Kamio's hair covered ear. Every now and then his eyes flicking to the boys waist.

_Stubborn twit! Give it up Viper. You know the damage is beyond repair. Aren't you exhausted? _Thought Kamio, sweating and taking deep breaths. He cricked his neck to try and ease the pain that had started up there. _What's with the weird looks? _Watching Kaido suspiciously as the other boy kept his eyes fixed somewhere on Kamio's face.

"Advantage Server!"

"Yes! One more! Get it this time!" shouted the Fudomine team.

"Just - " He ran at Kaido who stood his ground, " - Give up!!!" He threw himself bodily at Kaido

"Who's giving up?" snarled Kaido, grabbing Kamio, and riding backwards. His free hand shot out and yanked something from the red-head's ear. They both crashed to the ground and Kamio, rolled away. Clutching at his waist. His hands searching frantically.

"Deuce"

"Looking for this?" drooled Kaido, swinging something on his finger. Dangling from his hands was a wire, one end branching into a pair of headphones, the other a white MP3. Kamio's face drained of colour, and he began to move forwards. With a flick Kaido, dropped the device to the floor and with one swift movement brought his foot down heavily onto it. There was a shattering sound and the small thing snapped into tiny pieces. Kamio's face just looked at him in horror.

"Hmmm, I think he just found his weakness. Plus his stamina is amazing" commented Tezuka. It was rare to hear praise from the stoic captain but Ryuzaki and the team just smiled. Too caught up in the moment.

"Kaoru's no where near exhausted" nodded Oishi, folding his arms, his face glowing with pride.

"Di-did he just?" Stammered Masaya.

"Yeah, Kamio's rhythm is gonna drop to barely a beat." mumbled Shinji, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Have you notices ... even after all those long points they fought ... the Viper dude's not even out of breath!!"

"Both of them should have spent the same amount of energy" observed Kippei, touching the bridge of his nose.

"Early morning, 10 KM run, 10 KM run after practice, 10 KM run at night. Front and back dash, three sets of 50. 1,500 swings etc." Inui turned the laptop around on his lap to show a screen full of numbers and details. "Guess what this is?" He asked.

"D-Don't tell me Kaoru does that everyday?" begged Eiji.

"Ding-Ding" answered Inui, indicating the screen.

"That's three times the normal practice routine!" shouted Arai, staring, like everyone else, in disbelief.

--------------------------------- **Flashback **-----------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting over training and Kaido was leaning against as tree, watching the sun turn from blinding white to a smouldering red, the sky growing pink and pale. He heard footsteps getting closer to him but he did not look round.

"Want stamina like nobody else?" Inui's voice sounded quizzical yet definite and Kaido turned his head to look at Inui, who was holding his laptop out in front of him for Kaido to see. "Then try this training routine"

"Heh. I could do **twice **that" announced Kaido, pushing away from the tree and setting off down the path, his tennis bag swinging rhythmically against his hip.

---------------------------------------------------**End flashback **---------------------------------

"Advantage server!!! Deuce again"

"He just can't clinch that last point. How many match points has it been?" exasperated Fudomine supporters yelled. "What a seesaw game"

"Advantage server"

"This is a crucial moment … Kaoru" muttered Oishi, his fingers gripping his trousers and turning his knuckles white.

"Geez, I admire your courage" panted Kamio, jumping forwards and kicking the air where Kaido had been. _I know now that I can't beat you with this strategy …_Kaido pushed forwards and attempted to strike Kamio in the stomach who stumbled out of reach in time_ …then …_Kamio, paused for breath_ … I'll just change my rhythm! _With a slide to the right, Kamio pushed forwards, hurtling straight for Kaido, his head bent low.

"Good Akira!" Called Kippei, "Throw him off."

With a sudden side-step Kamio swept out his foot, catching Kaido at his ankles.

"He had enough strength to do a fake out like that?!" stated Fuji.

"Wait!" Oishi got to his feet suddenly, watching Kaido, fall sideways.

With a twist of his body, Kaido landed in a role and was back on his feet in seconds, punching out with his right fist at Kamio's face.

_I hate you … recovering from a shot like that so quickly, and so late in the game! _Kamio pushed himself backwards, almost falling over his heels, narrowly dodging Kaido's bloody fist. With his last strength, he through everything he had into one last punch, striking Kaido squarely across the jaw. The taller boy flew backwards in a spiral. There was a collective holding of breath from the crowd as Kaido came close to the end line. Kamio was turning, a grin on his face.

"Sorry Viper, luck's part of the game" The words had barely left his bruised lips when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned, just in time to see a green bandana before a body collided with his and threw them both to the floor. Kamio was left breathless and Kaido, rose to his feet steadily.

"What the -?" coughed Kamio.

"I can't hear you … " snarled Kaido as the point was called in his favour.

"Deuce"

" … Who said it was over?" hissed Kaido, turning his back on Kamio and returning to his starting spot. "I don't care if it's match point. I won't give up" Kaido's dark eyes glared dangerously.

"Back to deuce" sighed Kamio, getting back to his feet slowly

"Slowly nibbling away at an exhausted opponent, even if the player's ahead, he can't help feeling the pressure" said Tezuka, as if he knew Kaido would pull it out the bag all along.

"That's the Kaoru I know" laughed Ryuzaki, nodding her head.

"I never wanna play Kaoru," some onlookers were staring and others exchanged nervous looks. "No foolin'"

"Fight set and match! Seishun's Kaido wins, 7 – 5" There was sudden uproar and Kaido, amidst the confusion, made a small fist pump in his own celebration.

------------------------- **(Holy mother of god did that take a long time!) **-----------------

"Fight set and match!! Seishun's Kaido wins, 7 – 5"

The audience cheered, chants of 'Seishun' filled the air.

"KAORU WON!!"

"Thanks to an undying will to win … "Masaya looked towards the rest of his team, " … I can't believe Akira lost with that lead"

"Man, I lost" gasped Kamio, sweating furiously, a towel wrapped around his neck. "But I did my best, so I've got no regrets" He laughed hoarsely, burying his face in the fluffy cloth. "But now Fudomine's gotta win two matches to beat Seishun" He looked apologetically at his captain, who waved him off.

"Don't worry Akira, leave it to us, right, Shinji?" enquired Kippei, looking to the blue haired boy who was already getting to his feet.

"Yeah"

Kaido was leaning against a pile of boxes, body heaving as he breathed deeply, his eyes looking up to the ceiling. Suddenly his light was blocked with the arrival of Inui's face looming over him.

"Hi. I understand how you managed the 'boomerang snake,' so I can break it down for you. Wanna try it when we get back Kaoru?" Kaido looked at his senpai darkly.

"You'll create more enemies in the ranking matches" commented Kaido, closing his eyes.

"You sure? I don't care. I'll just gather more data and beat you next time" The shadow of Inui's presence disappeared and Kaido opened an eye, watching Inui walk away.

"Hmph, I'll make you regret it"

Ryuzaki smiled proudly and Tezuka nodded approvingly.

"Now next up is finally …" Fuji was looking towards the arena once more as the next competitors walked into the dirty and bloody fight stage.

"Dude! Watch where you're going!!" bellowed a voice nastily.

"Oh, sorry!" Exclaimed Sakuno, bowing helplessly as the strange teen, yelled at her.

"'Sorry?' These are brand new shoes, and you're just 'sorry'?" The boys face twisted angrily, "these cost a fortune! Give me 3,000 yen to get 'em cleaned!" Sakuno just continued to bow, unsure of how to tell him she didn't have that much money on her.

"Hey lighten up! She said she was sorry!" interrupted the girl who had guided Sakuno to the right district for the boy's fighting final"

"SHUT UP! You stay outta this," yelled the boy, smacking the girl hard across the face, sending her backwards into Sakuno.

"My god, are you okay?" asked Sakuno desperately, clutching the girl's shoulder.

"Y-yeah, thanks …" mumbled the girl, looking dizzy.

"Chump" spat the boy.

" … But now I'm mad as hell" The girl pushed forwards and it was only Sakuno's grip on her arm that stopped her getting any further. Suddenly there was voice from beside them and they saw Momo running up the road towards them.

"YO! Don't you raise your hand against a girl!! Don't you have any class?" and with that Momo stuck out his arm and caught a chokehold on the boy before throwing him to the ground. "Oooh, I got him! Sweet!" the two girls looked at him, stunned into silence. Momo knelt down and grabbed the boys face in one hand. "Just wash your shoes man! They were made to be worn out"

"y-you .." managed the boy through a heavy nosebleed.

"Seishun's Momoshiro, nice to meet you" he lifted up his foot with expert balance, "want me to make your shoes even dirtier?" he wiggled his foot mockingly.

"STOP!" yelled the boy scrambling away from the three and rushing to his feet. "I won't forget this!" he screamed over his shoulder as he ran away, almost tripping over in his escape.

"Sure, but don't be shy about giving out your name" called Momo cheerily, smiling and waving after the retreating figure.

"Thanks so much! I'm so sorry we got you into this!" apologised Sakuno desperately, "If obaa-chan finds this out she'll …" Momo waved to silence her.

"Don't sweat it … mm?" He jabbed a finger at Sakuno. "You! You were watching me and Ryoma fight at school"

"My names Ryuzaki"

"I think you'll make it in time for Ryoma's game if you leave now" grinned Momo knowingly, causing Sakuno to look confused. _Hmph, punk. Only in 7__th__ grade. _Momo's face suddenly light up with remembrance and he turned quickly, heading further off down the street. "See ya! I gotta get to the hospital right away"

"Are you hurt??" Asked the girl.

"Oh no, no! It's my friend. One of the guy's from Fudomine hit a crazy move at him in the finals. He deflected back, but he hurt his wrist doing it. He went to the hospital to get checked."

"Are you talking about the Hadokyu!? Somebody actually managed to deflect it? Man" commented the shorthaired girl.

"Hmm? Friend of yours?" asked Momo, stopping a little distance away to look at the girl he didn't know.

"I'm an 8th grader at Fudomine Junior High" announced the girl, proudly.

"OH!" said Sakuno, clicking her fingers in understanding.

"I wanted to fight that tough guy in no. 1 singles. You know do my dunk smash like this –" he began to swing his arm violently, stopping only when he came close to striking an innocent passer-by.

"I don't know about that Momoshiro," stated the girl. "That dunk smash of yours is way beyond the Junior High level for sure, nobody can hit it back if you smash it ... "Momo puffed his chest out, " … But … If you play my elder brother he won't let you get a smash to begin with." She watched Momo's mind click before smiling, as his eyes grew wide. He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Elder brother? You mean …?"

"He he, An Tachibana, the tough guy's little sister" An winked.

"The no. 2 singles is about to begin, Seishun, Echizen" The cocky twelve year old pulled his cap lower down on his face and moved forwards.

"All right, Ryoma, take us home!!" Called Oishi, scaring the people around him as he pumped at the air aggressively.

"GO! RYOMA!" called the crowd, cheering and stamping their feet.

"Fudomine Ibu. To the arena please"

"Ibu, huh? He's that guy who didn't even let Kuki from Kakinoki get close, right?" whispered someone from the audience.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Seishun fielded a 7th grader for a no. 2 singles match?!" whispered another back.

"I feel sorry for him! This must be a throwaway match for them …"

"Yeah … Seishun's reserving their captain, Tezuka, for the final match, so …"

"Heh" laughed Ryoma as he shifted on his spot, watching Shinji move into place. He brought up his hands.

"Hmm, gonna lead right handed huh?" noticed Oishi, considerably calmer.

"He's in top gear already" added Eiji, watching the Seishun's prodigy 7th grader.

"One set fight! Seishun to serve" The air went still. Ryuzaki leant forward, eyes only for Ryoma Echizen.

Nanjiro's son … 

Ryoma set his feet.

_Show um …_

The whistle blew.

_Shock the world._

Ryoma ran forwards. The match had started.

**JT: My god that was awful, torturous, painful … I'm gonna go eat some waffles, KD you take over!**

**KD: Good work JT! Good chapter!! And sorry for the slow updates!! I am at Uni so its hard for us to work together!! R&R**


End file.
